


No Crimes Go Unpunished | "1t hurts, k4rk4t..."

by Neophyte_Redglare413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ancestorly Disapproval, Ancestors are their parents too, Ancestors dancestors and descendants are families, Blood, Canon Disabled Character, Centered around the Pyropes, Depression, F/F, F/M, Failed thankfully, Female Antagonist, Fighting, Gen, I am so sorry, I don't do threesomes, I mean a lot of violence, I'm serious these all actually happen I'm not just putting random things here, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, In this case it's a bad woman, Karkat Latula and Redglare are trying to protect her, LITERALLY, M/M, Mainly Redglare and Terezi, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Maybe auspisticism, Minor Original Character(s), Much ancestorly disapproval, Not even an excuse tbh, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Disability, RIP, Redglare has the best anger issues, SO SORRY, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sober Gamzee Makara, Suicide Attempt, Terezi goes through so much abuse, There's always a bad guy, Violence, We'll go with that, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, no one at all, no one likes her, oh well, old meaning I made it last year, this is gonna be long, this is really old, trigger warning, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 31,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neophyte_Redglare413/pseuds/Neophyte_Redglare413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pyropes are a little popular, due to Redglare being Second Head Legislacerator. It's been a month since SGRUB ended. Surprisingly, they all were sent back out of the game to their normal world. Except: the humans were there. The ancestors, dancestors and descendants are once again reunited with each other, and those they lost.</p>
<p>While most trolls' physical injuries were no longer there, Terezi, Latula, Kurloz, Redglare, and Tavros still had their disabilities. Partially...</p>
<p>Terezi was still not blind. But she was having issues. She would have to hide out in a dark room because light hurt her eyes, and pain would suddenly strike around her right eye. It would get worse each time. She just learned to deal with it.</p>
<p>But one night, maybe that pain was just too much?</p>
<p>(Sorry I couldn't think of how to end this summary-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gC: SOM3TH1NG'S WRONG

Terezi was in her hive, laying on a pile of scalemates in the corner of the room. The room was illuminated by a dim light given off by a small lamp on the desk. There were scalemates everywhere. Everywhere you look, there's going to be a scalemate sitting there, silently questioning whether you're innocent or guilty. The tree in which her hive sat was littered with scalemates hanging from ropes. All guilty of crimes and each sentenced to death by hanging. They're all guilty. Every single one of them.  
  
However, there is one scalemate that is innocent. A white one with a grey chest and red button eyes. It was special. Not like the others. It reminded her of someone. Someone just as special as it is. It reminds her of her ancestor, Neophyte Redglare, and her lusus, Pyralspite. She loved this scalemate. She named it Pyralspite for this very reason. She always kept him with her. She would often take him wherever she went. The other trolls have gotten used to this. They know what he means to her. They learned that over the sweeps. They also learned to not touch him.  
  
A few sweeps ago, the trolls decided to gather together and just talk for once, because why not? They were just starting to walk on two legs. Terezi was very attached to him then, even more then than now. She had taken him with her for company. Later, Gamzee tried to take him when Terezi wasn't looking. Terezi turned around, saw what he was doing, and pushed him away from the white scalemate. He tried to touch him again, and Terezi hit him in the face with the scalemate. Since that happened, no one has tried to touch her scalemates.  
  
Terezi sighed and held Pyralspite closer to her. She was now 6 sweeps old, 13 human years. Over the sweeps, she has become more social and less attached to Pyralspite. Then, Vriska blinded her. This changed her life completely. It was very difficult for her at first, but she got used to it and was fine with it eventually.  
  
Then there was the incident with Gamzee a month ago...  
  
That day changed everything even more.  
  
The pain she felt that day was indescribable. It was more than anything she had ever felt in her life. That day, she felt more pain, fear, sadness, and anger than she had ever felt.  
  
How could someone do that to their best friend? How could someone hurt anyone like that? What did she do to deserve that? Was he angry with her? Why did she have to feel such pain?  
  
A teal tear slipped from her eye and landed on the tip of Pyralspite's snout. She sniffled, wiping the tears away with her sleeve. She sat up, placing Pyralspite on the floor. She walked over to her computer and messaged Karkat.  
  
**gallowsCalibrator (gC) began trolling carcinoGeneticist (cG) at 20:49**  
gC: K4RK4T? 4R3 YOU TH3R3?  
  
She picked Pyralspite up and sat down in front of the computer. She waited for a reply. She tried to make the flashbacks from that night go away, but it was no use. Teal tears ran down her cheeks, dripping off of her chin, and landing on her shirt and on Pyralspite. She sat him on the desk and pulled her knees up to her chest. She stared at the screen, which was blurry because of her tears. She mentally begged Karkat to respond. She needed to talk to someone. Whether it be Karkat, Vriska, Kanaya, Sollux, Feferi - hell, she'd even talk to Eridan if that's what it came to. Just anyone that wasn't Gamzee.  
  
She was now sobbing quietly, shattered by the memory. Just when she was about to give up, Karkat responded.  
  
cG: YEAH. WHAT IS IT?  
gC: 1'M K1ND4 CRY1NG  
cG: WHY?  
gC: B3C4US3 1 W4S TH1NK1NG 4BOUT WH4T H4PP3N3D W1TH G4MZ33 4G41N  
gC: 1 JUST DON'T UND3RST4ND WHY H3 D1D TH4T  
cG: ME VRISKA AND KANAYA HAVE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES TO STOP THINKING ABOUT IT.  
cG: THE MORE YOU THINK ABOUT IT, THE WORSE YOUR DEPRESSION IS GOING TO GET.  
gC: 1 KNOW...  
cG: THEN STOP THINKING ABOUT IT.  
gC: 1 C4N'T  
gC: 1'V3 TR13D SO M4NY T1M3S, BUT TH3 M3MORY JUST K33PS COM1NG B4CK  
cG: DO SOMETHING TO GET YOUR MIND OFF OF IT.  
gC: L1K3 WH4T >:?  
cG: I DON'T KNOW...  
cG: ANYTHING.  
cG: JUST SOMETHING TO DISTRACT YOURSELF.  
gC: OK4Y  
  
Terezi stared at the screen for a minute.  
  
cG: ARE YOU OKAY NOW?  
  
Just before he replied, Terezi stood up, then her vision blurred. She then got a headache. She held her head, closing her eyes tightly. Sever pain pulsing behind her eyes, unlike anything associated with any natural headache. This wasn't natural in any way.  
  
cG: TEREZI?  
  
Terezi looked back at the screen. Pain surged through her eyes and her head, forcing her to look down. The light hurt. Tears ran from her eyes, and she started sobbing again. Eventually, she forced herself to look back at the screen.  
  
cG: ARE YOU OKAY?  
cG: HELLO?  
cG: ANSWER ME  
  
Tears dripped down onto her arm. She looked down, then placed her hands on the keyboard and responded.  
  
gC: SOM3TH1NG'S WRONG  
gC: MY H34D HURTS, MY V1S1ON 1S BLURRY, MY 3Y3S 4R3 BURN1NG, 4ND 1 TH1NK 1'M GO1NG TO P4SS OUT  
cG: WHAT THE FUCK  
  
She started to type "H3LP M3" when the outer area of her vision went black. She leaned on the desk, trying to keep from falling. She reached across the keyboard and managed to hit enter, sending the message.  
  
Then everything went black.


	2. Vriska: Remem8er

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska stays with Terezi until she wakes up, and begins to remember how they were so close to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I'm not changing anything. I don't want to mess up the plot. *sighs* It's honestly really bad in my opinion. But I made this chapter back in July on probably the same day as the first chapter (July 10, 2015) or the day after. I don't remember. But whatever-

It had been 3 hours since Terezi passed out. Vriska was sitting on the bed next to her, back against the wall and eyes fixed on the floor. She was lost in her thoughts, mainly memories from when she was growing up. She remembered a lot of things that they did together. They spent a lot of time together during their early years, so there was a lot to remember. She remembered when Terezi hit Gamzee with Pyralspite because he tried to take him from her.  
  
And she remembered when they were 3 sweeps (6.5 earth years) old, Terezi, Karkat, Vriska, and Sollux were in a park and Terezi was sitting on a bench with Vriska. Suddenly, Terezi screams and falls off the bench because there was  a huge spider on it. She made Vriska get rid of it. And then, later that day, Vriska tripped over a rock, some troll started laughing, and Vriska threw it at him and he ran off and told his parents. They didn't do that much, just told them to not throw rocks, and told the troll to not laugh at her because she could've hurt herself. They were forced to apologize.  
  
Vriska frowned at one memory. They were 2.31 sweeps (5 earth years), Terezi was sitting on the ground. Vriska walked over to her.  
  
 _"What's wrong, Rezi?" Vriska asked, sitting next to Terezi._

  
_"1 just f33l l1k3 1'm 4lon3. no on3's h3r3..." Terezi responded, holding Pyralspite closer to her chest._

  
_Vriska frowned, but then smiled. "Terezi, I'll alw8ys 8e here for you. You're my 8est friend, and friends st8y together no matter what. I'll never hurt you or leave you alone. I promise."_

  
_Terezi smiled and hugged Vriska. "TH4NK YOU, VR1SK4."_  
  
A single cerulean tear left Vriska's eye. She broke her promise. She said she'd be there for her and she'd never hurt her. And yet she blinded Terezi, abandoned her, and hurt her emotionally. What kind of friend is she? How could she do that to her? She looked at Terezi. She wished she could undo all of the horrible things she had done to her. But she couldn't. You can't change the past. You can only try to forget about it. She sighed, another tear escaping her eye. She needed to find a way to make up for it.  
  
Somehow, she'll make up for it. It didn't matter how, just as long as she did. It was the best she could do, if she did anything for her. She was her moirail after all. That didn't help either. Moirails were meant to protect each other. Vriska hadn't done anything to protect Terezi. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve, but they just returned. Why was she crying so much? She hadn't cried in a few months, if not sweeps. She almost had a heart attack when Terezi woke up. She couldn't let her see her like this. But, Vriska wasn't expecting what Terezi was about to tell her.


	3. Terezi: Talk to Vriska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and Terezi are moirails. Same thing goes for Redglare and Mindfang.

Terezi woke up on her bed. She smelt a familiar scent next to her. Vriska? She opened her eyes, or she thought she did. She knew she had to have opened them, because she felt them open. She knew she was awake and her eyes were open. But...everything was black...

Wait...

No.

No. Please, dear Gog no! Please let this all be a horrible dream! Please don't do this to me again!

But she knew it wasn't a dream. She was, once again, blind. Teal tears ran from her eyes like a stream. She didn't want to go through this again. Not after everyone found out that she could see. She hadn't even seen some of the others. She wanted to see their faces again; to remember what they looked like. She couldn't do this.

No one understood blindness. It was scary. You're engulfed in pure darkness; cold, lonely, lifeless, depressing, never-ending nothingness. Just close your eyes and imaging living like that all day, everyday. Imagine, never being able to see anything. You couldn't see your best friends, your family, or even your own children's faces. You never know where you are, whose with you, or anything. You have to rely on your hearing and smell to understand what's around you, plus you have to have someone with you or use a cane to get around. It's scary when you're alone.

Terezi was now sitting up. Vriska had moved beside her and hugged her.

"WHY 4R3 YOU H3R3?" Terezi spoke, sounding as if she didn't want her there.

Vriska stared at her, slightly hurt, considering her thoughts only a few minutes ago. "I'm here 8ecause I was worried a8out you........Karkat told me what happened and I c8me here to check on you."

"WH3R3 1S H3?" Terezi said almost immediately.

"He had to go........he told me to tell him when you w8ke up."

Terezi then processed what she had said. "d1d you s4y you'r3 worr13d 4bout m3?"

"Yes I did."

"WHY? 1 THOUGHT YOU D1DN'T C4R3."

Vriska felt her heart cracking even more. "I........do care."

Terezi stared at the bed- or what she guessed was the bed. "you'r3 ly1ng 4r3n't you? you just w4nt m3 to th1nk th4t you c4r3 so th4t you c4n hurt m3 4g41n...4r3n't you?" Terezi spoke, hatred in her voice. On the inside, she had no idea why she was so angry all of a sudden. She knew Vriska cared, but she was just too selfish to show it. She didn't really think this, so why was she saying it?

Vriska felt like someone just tore her heart out. Her voice cracked, "Terezi, I........I am not lying to you........I know I have m8de so many mist8kes and have hurt you in so many w8ys and I'm sorry for that. I just want to 8e here for you........i-it's the least that I can do to m8ke up for what I've done to hurt you-"

"stop ly1ng. 1 c4n t3ll th4t you'r3 just s4y1ng th1s to m4k3 m3 trust you. you l13d to m3 so m4ny t1m3s b3for3, so wh4t would m4k3 you so d1ff3r3nt now?" Terezi's words made her want to slap herself. How could she be so cruel to her? What was wrong with her?!

A single tear left Vriska's eye. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Part of her wanted to get up and leave and cry like a baby, while the other half wanted to yell at Terezi, telling her how much she cared and that she shouldn't judge her for her past mistakes. She released Terezi from her grip, and stared at her for a second, then turned away and looked at the wall, letting the tears run from her eyes.

"so 1'm r1ght? you h4v3n't ch4ng3d 4 b1t." Terezi spoke. 'wh4t 1s wrong w1th m3?!' she thought, wanting to stop hurting Vriska.

Vriska finally spoke. "No. I do care a8out you, Terezi!!!!!!!!" Vriska turned and looked at her moirail. "I h8 what I have done to you and I want to undo it all!!!!!!!! Why can't you see that I want to help you? I m8de a promise to you when we were just over 2 sweeps old........my exactly words were: "I'll alw8ys 8e here for you. You're my 8est friend, and friends st8y together no matter what. I'll never hurt you or leave you alone. I promise. I broke that promise. I have blinded you, a8andoned you, insulted you, judged you, and hurt you in so many other w8ys. I regret what I've done to you!!!!!!!! Can you just let me m8ke up for everything? It's the least that I can do."

Terezi sighed. "1 know, vr1sk4. 1 don't know why 1'm 4ct1ng l1k3 th1s. 1 kn3w you w3r3n't ly1ng. 1 4lw4ys kn3w th4t you c4r3d. 1'v3 forg1v3n you for your m1st4k3s s1nc3..."

"I know........" Vriska says, not wanting her to explain everything. "I was thinking a8out everything we used to do together and how we've grown apart over the sweeps, and I miss that. I just want to 8e here for you, since I never was 8efore. If........you'll let me........"

"1'll l3t you h3lp m3, 4s long 4s you don't do 1t 4g41n."

"I won't." Vriska hugged Terezi.

"prom1s3?" Terezi asks, hugging back.

"I promise."


	4. Vriska: Troll Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew another short chapter

It had been 20 minutes since Terezi woke up. Terezi was sitting on the bed, and Vriska was standing next to the window. She messaged Karkat to tell him what happened.  
  
**arachnidsGrip (aG) began trolling carcinoGeneticist (cG) at 16:34**  
aG: Karkat  
aG: Heeeeeeeey  
aG: Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy  
aG: Helloooooooo  
  
Vriska smiled, slightly entertaining herself by spamming him.  
  
aG: Hey nubby are you there?  
cG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?  
aG: Well I wanted to tell your fc is aw8ke  
cG: MY WHAT?  
aG: Oh my god Karkat  
aG: Terezi is aw8ke  
cG: OH  
aG: fc = flush crush  
cG: OH MY GOD  
aG: Whaaaaaaaat  
aG: You know it's true ;;;;;;;;)  
aG: Everyone in Alternia knows  
cG: WHATEVER  
aG: ::::::::P  
aG: Well I'm going to go  
**arachnidsGrip (aG) ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist (cG) at 16:45**  
  
Vriska sighed and looked at Terezi, who was now sitting in a fetal position (Someone comment if I spelled Fetal correctly) on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"MY 3Y3S HURT..." Terezi responded.  
"Oh........"  
"L1K3 B3FOR3 1 P4SS3D OUT..."  
  
Vriska stayed silent, not knowing what to do. Terezi laid down on the bed, burying her face into the blanket. Vriska walked over to her and sat next to her. She knew that it was going to be a huge change for her to be a nicer person, but if she wanted to keep her promise, then she was going to have to do it. Her friends meant more to her than they did before. She knew the risks that she was taking by changing, but she didn't care. It was her life, not theirs. She hugged Terezi and tried to comfort her to the best of her ability. It was going to be harder than she thought, but she was willing to do it, no matter what it took.


	5. Terezi: Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These short chapters bother me emotionally...

It was now 5:47 the next morning. It had been about 13 hours since Terezi passed out. She hadn't slept for no more than 10 minutes since everyone in Alternia was bothering her about what happened. Karkat, Vriska, Aranea, Latula, Kanaya, Porrim, and Sollux visited her. Sollux left about 15 minutes ago. Karkat came in after Vriska messaged him. He stayed for about 30 minutes. Terezi ended up falling asleep beside him, then he left.

Latula came in and asked her if she was okay. She was more worried than Terezi had ever seen- or heard. Later, Kanaya and Porrim came in two hours later and talked to her for a bit. Aranea came in and said she needed Vriska to go with her. That was two hours ago. As previously said, Sollux had just left 15 minutes ago. She was finally alone.

She was sitting on a branch outside of her window. The sun was barely in the sky. It was peaceful. A cool breeze blew, making the leaves in the tree rustle against one another. Terezi smiled slightly. The breeze felt nice.

Suddenly, she thought she heard something. A faint snap. As if someone stepped on a stick. Terezi froze, listening closely. She didn't move a muscle; not even to breathe or blink. She sat there for a minute. Silence... She finally relaxed and breathed after another minute. She blinked twice and brushed hair from her face. She sighed softly and started thinking.

There was something that she wanted to tell Karkat. She felt as if she needed to tell him. It was important. She needed to tell him before she fo-

Annnnd she forgot.

Terezi facepalmed, growling at herself. How could she be so stupid? She sighed. She'll remember eventually.

She then realized how tired she was. How had she not passed out already and fallen from the tree, killing herself-

Suddenly, there was a loud honk behind her. Terezi jumped, screaming in surprise, and actually did fall from the tree.

Branches snapped under her weight. Multiple branches cut and stabbed her arms, hands, and legs. One branch cut her right below her eye. In her mind, she knew she would die from this fall. She then hit the ground and was instantly knocked out.

If she survives, it'll be a miracle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pun intended


	6. Latula: Piss Gamzee Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus starting the chaos they go through

It was now 6:47.

Gamzee was practically hiding behind Kurloz.

13 minutes ago, Meulin and Nepeta found Terezi laying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. Gamzee was crouched next to her, teal blood on his hands from turning Terezi's possibly dead body over. Needless to say, they both freaked out and ran over to her. Meulin left and told Kurloz about what they found, and Latula overheard.

Now, Kurloz, Gamzee, Meulin, Nepeta, Vriska, Karkat, Kankri, Porrim and Latula were there. Porrim was taking care of Terezi. Meulin was helping her. Nepeta, Vriska, and Karkat were watching. Gamzee, as said, was hiding behind Kurloz from an angry, protective Latula. Kankri just watched Latula.

Gamzee explained what happened, and that only changed the topic of the rant.

"why w3r3 you 3v3n sn34k1ng up on h3r?! sh3 w4s s1tt1ng 1n 4 tr33, tot4lly un4w4r3 th4t 4nyon3 w4s n34rby, 4nd you thought 1t would b3 4 good 1d34 to sn34k up b3h1nd h3r 4nd sc4r3 h3r! do you r34l1z3 th4t sh3 M4Y b3 D34D r1ght now?!" Latula yells at him.

"ShE iSn'T dEaD tHoUgH-"

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED, GAMZEE. JUST BECAUSE SHE ISN'T DEAD RIGHT NOW DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE ISN'T DYING AS WE SPEAK." Karkat says.

"I do+nt think she will be waking up anytime so+o+n. She may stay unco+nscio+us fo+r a while." Porrim says.

"Congratulations, Makara. You pro8a8ly killed her." Vriska says.

"Her arm is bro+ken as well."

"And mew broke her..." Nepeta mutters.

"1 sw34r 1f kurloz w4sn't st4nd1ng h3r3, 1 would t34r you 4p4rt." Latula says. She hadn't been this angry since Cronus hit Mituna a few weeks ago. She may actually be even angrier.

"I'm SoRrY" Gamzee says. Kurloz then walked to Meulin, knowing he shouldn't continue to stand between them.

"sorry do3s not br1ng h3r b4ck, g4mz33!"

Gamzee glared at her. "YoU aRe AcTiNg As If ShE's DeAd! ShE's AlIvE sO i DoNt SeE wHaT tHe BiG dEaL iS! bE hApPy ThAt I dIdNt KiLl HeR! mAyBe I sHoUlD hAvE wHeN i HaD tHe ChAnCe!" Gamzee accidentally let the last two sentences slip.

Karkat, Vriska, and Latula glared at him. Being the closest, Latula hit Gamzee, knocking him off of his feet.

Gamzee got up, glaring at Latula with nothing but hate in his eyes. Kurloz stared at Gamzee, not knowing how he was going to react.

"You motherfucking bitch." Gamzee growls.


	7. Kurloz: Restrain your brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters
> 
> Where are the long chapters

Latula stood there for a minute. She glared at him. "3xcus3 m3?"  
  
"I'm going to motherfucking kill you!" Gamzee growled.  
  
He then lunged at her, pinning her to the ground. He tried to hit her, but Kurloz grabbed him and pulled him back. Gamzee then hit Kurloz. Kurloz then hit Gamzee harder than Latula did.  
  
Gamzee growled and glared at his dancestor. "You motherfucker."  
  
Kurloz stared at Gamzee, waiting for his usual second attempt to attack him. Normally, after failing to attack someone, Gamzee would act like he gave up and then would attack again. But, he didn't. Kurloz released Gamzee from his grip and turned to Meulin.  
  
Gamzee then tried to hit Kurloz, only to be put in a headlock. Latula stood back up and brushed her hair from her face.  
  
'Are you motherfucking done?' Kurloz asked.  
  
Gamzee growled at him again. "Let me go!"  
  
'No.'  
  
Meulin stared at them. Everyone was focused on them. Waiting. Wondering what would happen. Would he give in and calm down? Would he attack Latula again?  
  
He deserved getting hit. He shouldn't say that about Terezi.  
  
Gamzee clawed at Kurloz's arm. It didn't bother him at all. He'd been clawed half to death by a pissed Meulin before. That shit hurt a lot worse.  
  
'Stop acting like a motherfucking grub!' Kurloz says.  
  
Gamzee eventually stopped and gave up. After he was sure that he was calm, Kurloz dropped Gamzee. Gamzee left the tree.  
  
Latula left after 10 minutes, not wanting to get involved with Gamzee again. Shortly after, Nepeta, Kankri and Porrim left. Karkat, Vriska, Meulin and Kurloz stayed for a while.


	8. Terezi: Have a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: DESCRIPTIVE GORE???
> 
> Skip this if you don't like:  
> \- blood  
> \- gore
> 
> Sadstuck

Terezi stood in a dark room. She looked around. Nothing. Everything was black.

"Terezi!!!!!!!!"

She turned to her left, hearing Vriska's voice. "VR1SK4?!"

Her voice echoed. She followed the voice.

"Help me!!!!!!!!"

She started running. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that her friend was in trouble. She had to help her.

"TEREZI!" Karkat's voice called out.

She turned around. "K4rkl3s?" She began running in the direction that his voice came from. She eventually found something. Something she didn't want to find.

Pure candy red blood covered the floor. No....please dear gog no.

She continued running. Eventually, it changed to maroon. She wouldn't stop running. She wanted to, but she couldn't. The blood changed to brown, then to gold, then green, jade, and...

Teal? How was there teal blood? She looked down at herself. She was bleeding.

Terezi didn't stop. She kept running. Cerulean, deep blue, a bit of Violet, purple, fuchsia, then even more candy red blood. No...

What's going on?! Where is everyone?!

She then found Karkat. He was laying on the floor, bleeding heavily. He was still breathing! But he would die any minute now. She wanted to run to him, but something held her back. She turned and saw Latula and Kankri holding her arms.

"L4TUL4?! WH4T'S GO1NG O-"

Kankri's hand covered Terezi's mouth. Terezi tried to kick him, but somehow she couldn't move her legs either. They were paralyzed. Teal tears ran from her eyes and ran down onto Kankri's hand. She looked back at Karkat's body. He was staring at her, red tears running from his eyes. He was reaching out for her. He tried to speak, but he couldn't talk.

Terezi stared in horror. Kankri moved his hand. Terezi then screamed at Karkat, begging him to help her. But then...

No...

"K4RK4T! NO!" Terezi screamed at him.

Karkat's eyes closed. His chest ceased rising and falling as he took his last breath. He quit moving completely.

Terezi began sobbing. Why?! Why Karkat?! Why not her?!

Suddenly a loud honk sounded in front of her. She looked up and saw Gamzee in front of her. He was covered in the blood of the 10 other trolls. Terezi stared at him, too afraid to do anything.

Gamzee then grabbed her by her throat. Terezi whimpered. Why wouldn't Latula help her?! Why were they just standing there?!

Gamzee smiled evily. Terezi shook in fear. He raised his club, then brought it down towards her head with all of his strength. Terezi screamed.


	9. Terezi: Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I said in the notes of the actual story "The next chapter will be longer" so hopefully it is much longer than this :?

Terezi jolted awake, screaming. She couldn't see anything. At first, she thought she was dead. She breathed in, smelling nothing. No blood. She was alone. She still wasn't sure. She stood up. She walked over to the window. It was now 11:50 AM. She still didn't smell anything different. She then walked over to her bed again and sat on it. She tried to move her arm, screeching in pain. She forgot it was broken. Tears formed in her eyes but she wiped them away with her good arm. She breathed, trying to calm herself.

But she couldn't calm down. Her heart was still racing from the dream- or nightmare. She didn't feel safe at all. Not even in her hive by herself. How did she even know she was alone? Someone could be in her hive right now. Anything could happen in any second. The dream had left her paranoid, shocked, and terrified. She thought about it.

How could Latula just stand there and let Gamzee kill her? What kind of dancestor is she? Did she not care at all? Was she just acting concerned about Terezi when she passed out? Or was she just being controlled.

And Karkat....

Teal tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't believe what happened to him. She needed to talk to him. She HAD to find out if he was okay or not. She wasn't sure if it was even a dream or not. She could've passed out and someone brought her here and made it look like everything was okay. She had to find him. She had to make sure he was okay.

Just then, she heard someone enter the room.


	10. Terezi: Talk To Karkat

"TEREZI?"  
  
Terezi instantly recognized the voice. It was Karkat. She sighed, stood up and walked over to him. She hugged him, practically clinging to him like her life depended on it. She was happy that he was alive.  
  
Karkat stiffened slightly, surprised by the hug. He hugged back, not sure what was wrong. He had absolutely NO idea what she just dreamed about.  
  
"1m so gl4d th4t you'r3 ok4y..." Terezi says, almost crying from happiness, relief, fear, and sadness.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M OKAY. WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" Karkat asked.  
  
Terezi lifted her head off of his shoulder. If she could see, she'd be staring directly into his eyes. The relieved expression on her face had been replaced with a scared expression. Her eyes slightly dulled. "1 just h4d 4 n1ghtm4r3. not l1k3 th3 on3s th4t 1'v3 h4d b3for3."  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Terezi sighed and sat on the bed. "1 w4s st4nd1ng 1n 4 d4rk room 4nd 1 h34rd vr1sk4 c4ll my n4m3. 1 r4n 1n th3 d1r3ct1on of h3r vo1c3 4nd th3n 1 h34rd h3r scr34m "Help me!!!!!!!!" 4nd 1 st4rt3d runn1ng f4st3r. th3n 1 h34rd you c4ll my n4m3. 1 th3n tr13d to f1nd you 4nd th3n..." Terezi paused. She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"( then what? )" Karkat asks, lowering his voice and hugging her. He was beginning to worry himself.  
  
"1 found your blood 3v3rywh3r3..." she chokes, trying to hold back her sobs. "1 don't know why but 1 cont1nu3d runn1ng. th3n 1t turn3d to 4r4d14's blood, th3n t4vros, sollux, n3p3t4, k4n4y4, th3n my own. 1 r34l1z3d th4t 1 w4s bl33d1ng, but 1 st1ll r4n. 1t ch4ng3d to c3rul34n, d4rk blu3, 4 b1t of v1ol3t, purpl3, fuchs14, 4nd th3n yours 4g41n. th3n, 1 found your body l4y1ng on th3 ground 1n 4 pool of blood."  
  
Terezi was now crying, teal tears running from her eyes like a river during a flash flood.  
  
"you w3r3 st1ll 4l1v3, b-but 1 kn3w th4t you would d13 soon. 1 tr13d to run to you, but som3on3 w4s hold1ng m3 b4ck. 1 look3d 4nd k4nkr1 4nd l4tul4 w3r3 hold1ng m3 b4ck. 1 4sk3d l4tul4 wh4t w4s go1ng on, 4nd k4nkr1 cov3r3d my mouth. 1 tr13d to k1ck h1m to g3t 4w4y from h1m, but my l3gs w3r3 p4r4lyz3d. 1 look3d b4ck 4t you, 4nd you w3r3 try1ng to s4y som3th1ng, but you couldn't sp34k. th3n your 3y3s clos3d 4nd you stopp3d br34th1ng...th3n g4mz33 show3d up 4nd...h3 gr4bb3d my thro4t." Terezi breathed, shaking as she did so. "but l4tul4 just stood th3r3....w4tch1ng....sh3 d1dn't do 4nyth1ng to h3lp m3. th3n, g4mz33 r41s3d h1s club 4bov3 h1s h34d 4nd th3n brought 1t str41ght down tow4rds my h34d. th3n 1 f1n4lly wok3 up...."  
  
Karkat stared at her, not knowing what to say. She was shaking like a chihuahua. She was scared half to death. Karkat didn't know what to say or do. He hugged her tightly. Terezi began to cry even more. She hadn't been this scared since...that day...  
  
"( it'll be okay... )" Karkat says. "( I won't let anyone hurt you... )"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him tightly, She was wearing her dragon hood. She pulled the cape part of the hood around herself and laid her head on Karkat's shoulder. She was concerned about her own safety. She didn't trust Gamzee at all anymore. He hurt her a month ago, he caused her to go blind again with his stupid magic, he scared her and caused her to fall out of her tree and almost killed herself, and now this. Did this all mean something? Was this going to happen to her? She didn't know what this all meant, but it was scaring her more than anything ever had. She needed to talk to Redglare about this.  
  
Terezi was an emotional person on the inside. She always hid it behind her curious, hyper, civil, manipulative, sociopathic, little-bit-of-everything personality. She didn't want the others to feel sorry for her or worry about her. She wouldn't show her true feelings in public. She only showed her real feelings around Karkat, Latula and Vriska. She trusted them the most. Right now, she's being more emotional than she was when she regained her sight. She just wanted to know that nothing would happen. She wanted to know that her friends were safe and this was all just caused by her stress.  
  
Karkat's words were exactly what she wanted to hear. They helped her calm down a little. Knowing that he would be there for her meant more to her than he thought.  
  
But sadly, this was only the beginning....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Karezi trash okok


	11. Gamzee: Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND A LOT OF BOTH
> 
> And so it begins...

Terezi left her hive 10 minutes ago. Karkat stayed with her for two hours. He left a while ago. Terezi didn't have her cane like she normally would. She didn't really need it. She had explored the area while she could see again. She remembered everything. Every pebble, stone, tree; everything. She walked through a small area of trees. Soon, she was on the other side. She was now standing in a clearing.  
  
Why was she out here alone and unarmed? Because she was going to visit someone. Neophyte Redglare. Terezi's ancestor.  
  
She admired Redglare. She practically worshiped the ground she walked on. She wanted to be exactly like Redglare. In her mind, Redglare was the best ancestor in all of Alternia. She smiled slightly. She loved her ancestor a lot.  
  
Terezi suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She heard something. A very faint noise. A twig snapped in the distance to her right. If it wasn't for her hearing being improved due to being blind, she wouldn't have heard it. It was almost too faint to hear even with sharp hearing. She felt paranoid again. She listened closely. She didn't breathe, blind, or even lean from freezing her body.  
  
Terezi breathed in deeply. She caught a very faint, almost undetectable, smell of something familiar. A scent that literally made her heart stop for a second. Then, it began to race. Like a cheetah chasing a small antelope. She felt her heart throbbing in her throat. Her head was filled with the loud beating caused by the constant opening and closing of the valves in her heart as blood is rapidly pumped through her body.   
  
She started to relax a bit as she didn't hear anything for 5 minutes. She relaxed her body, but she stayed alert. She wasn't going to let anyone sneak up on her again.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
She then heard a deep, raspy voice right in her ear.  
  
"Honk, honk, motherfucker."  
  
Terezi jumped, her mind taking control. She instantly turned around and slapped the living fuck out of Gamzee. She started to run, but Gamzee tackled her. He then stood up and grabbed her by her hair, jerking her up quickly. Terezi screeched in pain and grabbed his wrists. She dug her nails into his wrists. Having long nails, this was very effective. Gamzee released Terezi.  
  
This pissed him off even more. He growled, almost snarling. "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Terezi, being practically defenseless, panicked. She HAD to get to Redglare, or find a way to get around him and go back the way she came. If she could get to Redglare, she would be safe. If she could manage to get around Gamzee and leave the clearing, then she could go to Kurloz and get him to help her.  
  
But that wasn't going to happen. It was almost impossible. She was blind. She couldn't tell where he was. This is why she was afraid of him. This was what she feared the most. Encountering a sober Gamzee while she was alone and no one around to help her. She wasn't going to make it. She wouldn't make it out alive this time. Right now, she just wanted someone- ANYONE -to show up and save her. But she was 5 miles away from home, and 20 miles away from Redglare. She was going to die.  
  
Gamzee lunged at her. He grabbed her by her throat and threw her across the clearing. She collided with a tree. A sickening crack was heard. Terezi screamed in pain. She managed to get back on her feet. She had to get away from him. She darted off towards where Redglare stayed. She was caught by Gamzee. How was he that fast?!  
  
He grabbed her and slammed her face against a tree. Terezi's face was almost immediately covered in teal blood. Gamzee grabbed her by her hair again and threw her into a tree not too far away. Terezi reached up and touched her face, not feeling anything but pain and a warm liquid that she knew was her own blood. She was definitely going to die.  
  
Gamzee pinned her to the tree, grabbing her by the hair on top of her head. He jerked her head back. He then picked up a stick and stabbed her side with it. Terezi screamed, her voice echoing several times throughout the forest. Surely someone heard her screams! She wasn't THAT far away! And if Redglare was where Terezi thought she was, then she should hear her screams. She had better hearing than even Terezi. Her hearing was so sharp that she could hear your heart beating if you were next to her. Literally.  
  
Gamzee smiled at the bloodied female troll before him. He wasn't done though.  
  
He picked her up, then threw her at a tree. She screamed yet again, louder this time. She screamed again. This time, a name. She screamed for Karkat. Screaming at the top of her lungs, hurting her own throat.  
  
Gamzee growled. He grabbed her by her hair again and slammed her face into the tree he threw her at. He turned her around and made her face him. He then began to choke her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt his hands release her. She fell to the ground. She heard what sounded like four people running over to her. One of them ran past her. She couldn't tell who was who. She only knew that, excluding Gamzee and herself, there were 4 people there.


	12. ?: Protect Terezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence?  
> Blood

Karkat grabbed Gamzee by his hair and pulled him off of Terezi. Terezi's body fell to the ground, unable to move due to having every gram of energy beaten out of her. Redglare ran over to Terezi's half dead body. Latula and Vriska followed her.  
  
Karkat threw Gamzee onto the ground with as much force as possible. He picked him back up and threw him into a tree. Karkat was 1000 different types of pissed. They all were.  
  
While Karkat beat Gamzee senseless, Redglare, Latula, and Vriska tried to help Terezi.  
  
"GO F1ND 31TH3R ROS4 OR PORR1M." Redglare tells Vriska. "4ND HURRY UP."  
  
Vriska gets up and runs off to find them.  
  
Gamzee grabbed Karkat's wrists and shoved him away from him. He glared at Latula. "You...." Gamzee ran at Latula.  
  
Redglare stood up and grabbed Gamzee by his throat. "1 SW34R TO GOG 1F YOU 3V3N  ** _TH1NK_**  OF TOUCH1NG L4TUL4 OR T3R3Z1 4G41N, 1 W1LL M4K3 SUR3 TH4T YOU G3T TH3 WORST FUCK1NG PUN1SHM3NT! YOU PROB4BLY JUST K1LL3ED MY D3SC3ND4NT! 1 SW34R 1N TH3 N4M3 OF 4LT3RN14 1F SH3 DO3SN'T SURV1V3 TH1S, 1'M GO1NG TO FUCK1NG K1LL YOU!"  
  
Redglare had nothing but pure hatred in her tone. She rarely threatened to kill someone. In fact, she hadn't threatened to kill someone for quite a long time. This actually shocked Latula and Gamzee.  
  
"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF SHE DOESN'T SURVIVE, IF REDGLARE DOESN'T KILL YOU, I WILL AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR FUCKING ASS IS DEAD!" Karkat growls.  
  
When no one was watching her, Terezi forced herself to sit up. Karkat turned to her. She felt his eyes on her.  
  
"k4rk4t..?"  
  
Redglare dropped Gamzee and turned around, facing Terezi. Karkat walked over to her. Latula looked at Terezi.  
  
She almost couldn't look at her. She was so beaten and teal blood covered her from the tip of her horns to her feet. Clearly Karkat didn't give a shit because he hugged her lightly, trying to not hurt her. She weakly hugged him.  
  
"w3 should g3t h3r out of h3r3." Latula says just as Vriska returned with Porrim. Kurloz was also with them.  
  
"What in the name o+f Alternia happened to+ her?" Porrim asks, half shocked at the sight of Terezi.  
  
"GAMZEE HAPPENED." Karkat says. He had absolutely nothing but hate in his tone.  
  
Redglare turned to Kurloz, knowing he was there. "1 S41D TH1S ONC3, BUT 1'M T3LL1NG YOU TH1S T1M3. 1F SH3 DO3SN'T G3T THROUGH TH1S 4L1V3, TH3N 1'M GO1NG TO K1LL YOUR D3SC3ND4NT. 1 4M NOT GO1NG TO PUT UP W1TH TH1S SH1T."  
  
Kurloz mentally sighed. 'I'm sorry this happened.' he said.  
  
"1 DON'T W4NT YOU TO 4POLOG1Z3. 1F 4NYON3 SHOULD B3 4POLOG1Z1NG, 1T'S G4MZ33."  
  
"1 don't w4nt h1s god d4mn 4pology." Terezi spoke weakly  
  
"We need to+ get her inside." Porrim says.  
  
Redglare nodded. Karkat picked Terezi up and they all walked back to Terezi's hive.  
  
Gamzee stayed behind for a minute. Kurloz did too. He turned to his descendant. He glared at him.  
  
'I'm going to kill you for this.'


	13. Karkat: Make a promise you know you can't keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look more Karezi how nice

It had been an hour since Gamzee tried to kill Terezi. Karkat decided to stay with her. It was nice having someone to talk to for once. Terezi had actually felt lonely at her hive before. Terezi had just finished telling Karkat what happened in the clearing.  
  
Karkat sighed. "( i'm sorry... )"  
  
"WHY?" she asked.  
  
"( because.... )" he started. "( because I wasn't there to protect you. I told you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, but then only a few minutes later, Gamzee almost killed you. I was supposed to be there to protect you like I promised. I broke my promise. I failed you yet again. )"  
  
"k4rk4t...you h4v3 n3v3r f41l3d m3...you w3r3 4lw4ys th3r3 wh3n 1 n33d3d you-"  
  
"NO. I FAILED YOU MULTIPLE TIMES AND I HAVEN'T ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU. I FAILED TO PROTECT YOU FROM GAMZEE THREE OR FOUR TIMES. I WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT YOU WHEN HE USED HIS FUCKING MAGIC TO GIVE YOU YOUR SIGHT BACK, I WASN'T THERE WHEN YOU PASSED OUT, I WASN'T THERE WHEN YOU FELL FROM THIS TREE, I WASN'T THERE WHEN YOU FOUGHT WITH DAVE FOUR WEEKS AGO, I WASN'T THERE WHEN VRISKA BLINDED YOU, I WASN'T THERE WHEN GAMZEE TRIED TO FUCKING MURDER YOU FOR NO REASON. I HAVE SCREWED UP SO MANY TIMES AND IT CAUSED SO MANY OTHERS TO GET HURT. EVERYTHING-"  
  
"DON'T YOU D4R3 S4Y TH4T 3V3RYTH1NG 1S YOUR F4ULT! YOU COULDN'T H4V3 STOPP3D 4NY OF THOS3 TH1NGS! YOU H4V3 4LW4YS B33N TH3 P3RSON TH4T 1 TRUST3D 4ND 1 4LW4YS B3L13V3D TH4T YOU W3R3 TH3 B3ST L34D3R 3V3R. NO ON3 COULD H4V3 DON3 1T B3TT3R TH4N YOU. 4ND 1 4M H4PPY TH4T YOU W3R3 TH3 L34D3R. 3V3N NOW TH4T 1T'S 4LL OV3R, YOU 4R3 ST1LL DO1NG YOUR JOB." Terezi paused.   
  
"( why do you always try to make me think that I didn't fuck everything up? )" Karkat asked her.  
  
"b3c4us3 you d1dn't."  
  
Terezi remembered all of the mistakes that they all made during that game.  
  
"w3 4ll m4d3 m1st4k3s. but you know wh4t? th4t's p4rt of l1f3. 3v3ryon3 m4k3s m1st4k3s. w3 l34rn from our m1st4k3s. som3t1m3s w3 m4k3 m1st4k3s th4t s33m to b3 unforg1v4bl3." Terezi sighed softly. "1 m4d3 th3 worst m1st4k3 of my l1f3 wh3n 1 l3ft you for d4v3. 1 hon3stly n3v3r r34l1z3d how much you m34nt to m3 unt1l 1 l3ft you. 4nd th3n 1 r34l1z3d th4t 1 lov3d you mor3 th4n 4nyon3. you w3r3 th3 p3rson th4t 1 gr3w up w1th. you und3rst4nd m3 mor3 th4n d4v3 do3s. 1 1mm3d14t3ly m1ss3d you 4nd r3gr3tt3d l34v1ng you. 4nd....1 n3v3r r34lly d1d 4polog1z3 to you so....1'm so sorry..."  
  
Karkat stared at her. He just then realized that he had held that against her since the day she left him. She knew he was still mad because she did that. She had made him feel so low, alone, useless, and fucked up and she made him feel like he wasn't good enough for her. Karkat stared at her eyes. They were more unusual than before. They were a strange combination of ice blue and pale red.  It was a nice color.  
  
"4nd 1 c4n und3rst4nd 1f you'r3 st1ll m4d 4t m3...1 don't bl4m3 you-"  
  
"( I'm not. )"  
  
Terezi felt slightly relieved. That was the one thing she worried he wouldn't forgive her for doing. She smiled and hugged his neck, still very weak from being beaten half to death.  
  
Karkat hugged back. "( I promise I won't let him touch you again... )" Karkat mutters, hugging her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.  
  
Terezi smiled. "1 know you wont l3t 4nyon3 hurt m3 k4rk4t."  
  
Karkat held her closer. He wouldn't break his promise this time. He had to keep it, and that's what he was going to do even if it killed him.


	14. Terezi: Meet Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet belongs to http://www.quotev.com/HangmansDenial
> 
> that's all uwu

It had been two weeks since the fight. Terezi was now healed enough to be alone. She didn't want to be alone, but whatever.  
  
She stood outside in the middle of the clearing where most of the trolls wandered around when they were out. She was wearing her hood to cover the cuts that was still visible. She was paranoid about that. She was also paranoid about Gamzee. She was afraid to be alone. She had gotten to a point where she couldn't sleep alone. It was awkward. She felt very needy. She had also gone into depression. She couldn't go anywhere without feeling like she was going to be attacked again.  
  
She started staying in her hive or with Vriska, Latula, Karkat, or Redglare. She stayed with Karkat and her ancestors more than Vriska. She still had a small grudge on her for something. But what? She didn't know why she had it, what it was about, or anything. She just knew that she was bothered by something that Vriska did. And yet she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
She had started walking around. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into an older troll and Terezi fell.  
  
She couldn't see her, but she was only a earth year older than her. She was 6.46 sweeps (14 earth years) old. Her symbol was partially covered. It was violet. The symbol was a howlbeast paw print with wings. The girl was slightly taller than her.  
  
The girl blinked and looked at the troll before her. "~#> Sorry. Are you alright? <#~"  
  
"1T'S MY F4ULT 4ND Y34H..." Terezi says, standing up. She tried to hide the sadness in her tone.  
  
"~#> It's not your fault. I should've payed attention to what I was doing. <#~"  
  
"1T'S F1N3..."  
  
"~#> Are you okay? You sound a bit sad... <#~"

  
"1'M F1N3..."  
  
"~#> Are you sure? <#~"  
  
"Y3S."  
  
"~#> Okay. <#~"  
  
"WHO 4R3 YOU 4NYW4Y?" Terezi asked.  
  
"~#> Violet <#~"  
  
"OH...1'M T3R3Z1."  
  
Violet smiled.  
  
Terezi felt like something was wrong. "1 H4V3 TO GO..."  
  
"~#> Okay. Bye. <#~"  
  
"BY3."  
  
Terezi then ran off, leaving Violet at the park.


	15. Terezi: Think About Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel really stupid right now. This chapter is CHAPTER 15. I COMPLETELY skipped this somehow. I was making a Table of Contents the other day and I noticed what was on quotev was one chapter more than this one (other than what I've not published here yet) and I was like "wha-" so I made a table of both chapter indexes and this one was missing.
> 
> I am so sorry I didn't even notice until just then-  
> so here's chapter 15 ;u;
> 
> At least I think this is the right one- I'm pretty sure it is.

Terezi decided to go find Redglare and talk to her about something.  
  
Ever since Terezi passed out a few weeks ago, she had been experiencing a lot of problems. She was getting headaches and there would be severe, burning pain right behind her eyes. It was bad enough to cause her to start crying and a few times she passed out. She found out that Redglare had experienced the same problems before. She thought that maybe Redglare knew what it was and knew a way to cure it.  
  
She walked into the clearing. She stopped. She remembered what happened. She remembered being thrown across this clearing. She remembered having her face smashed into multiple trees. She remembered being thrown to the ground. She remembered having a stick almost impale her spleen. She remembered what caused her to be terrified of being left alone, what caused her to be paranoid, depressed, afraid, and what made her only trust Karkat, Latula, Vriska and Redglare. She remembered every single thing that happened.  
  
She was told that she should have let him be punished for it. But she didn't. She felt, for some reason, that she deserved what happened. She felt that she deserved to be beaten to near death. She felt that she deserved all of the pain she'd gone through.  
  
Redglare tried to make her realize that if someone didn't do something about Gamzee, then more people could be hurt or even killed. If Gamzee continued to run around in his current mental state, lives could be lost. Terezi knew her ancestor was right, but she felt that it was wrong to punish him. Normally, she would have let them do something, but something made her think that she deserved what she got and that Gamzee actually did her a favor.  
  
Terezi sighed. She hung her head, and would be staring at the ground beneath her if she could see. She should've testified. She was almost killed. Why didn't she do it?  
  
How could she think that she deserved to be beaten? No one should be beaten. No one should be put through that kind of pain. No one should be put through any pain. It was like someone made her think that. Like....someone controlled her mind and made her feel like she was guilty of something that made her deserve to be nearly killed. She  ** _never_**  thought something like that.  
  
But what if she actually did deserve it? What if she did do something that made her deserve that beating? Maybe she wasn't innocent. Maybe she actually  _was_  guilty. But what did she do? She didn't remember doing anything to him.  
  
Then she remembered when Karkat explained that Latula hit Gamzee for saying he should've killed Terezi when he had the chance.  
  
Then she asked herself a few questions that made her think for a few minutes.  
  
Could he have done that because of Latula? Was he trying to kill Terezi just to hurt Latula? Why would he  ** _this_**  in order to hurt her? Why not physically attack Latula? Maybe he knew that Terezi wouldn't testify against him and he would get out of being punished?  
  
She stood there...thinking, trying to answer the questions.  
  
He didn't do it because of Latula. He did it because Terezi's relationship with Karkat interfered with Gamzee's moirallegiance with Karkat. He was jealous. It was a fact that Karkat spent a lot of time around Gamzee before the game. After they got together, Karkat started spending a lot of his time with Terezi instead of Gamzee. He had grown distant from Gamzee.  
  
He was trying to kill Terezi because he wanted that attention back. Gamzee would always talk to Karkat. When Terezi showed up, Karkat didn't talk to Gamzee as much. Eventually, he only spoke to him when Gamzee spoke to him. It angered Gamzee. He wanted to get rid of her so he could have Karkat back.  
  
Karkat mentioned that Gamzee did attack Latula. However, Kurloz pulled Gamzee back before he could hurt her. Gamzee then hit Kurloz and Kurloz hit back. After turning around, Gamzee attacked Kurloz. Kurloz then put Gamzee in a headlock until he finally calmed down. After releasing him, Gamzee left. Gamzee knew that Latula wasn't ever alone unless she was asleep. Sadly, people were always with Latula. She knew that Latula hated the attention. She kinda felt sorry for her.  
  
And of course he knew. She wasn't going to testify against her best friend. She would feel terrible for it. But she should've anyway. She regretted not doing so. It could've saved her life. Why does she say that? Because she felt that Gamzee wasn't through with her. She knew that he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.  
  
If she was right, he wanted Karkat. He wanted his moirail back. And he wasn't going to give up.  
  
When Gamzee wanted something, he got it. One way, or another. He never stopped until he got what he wanted. And if it meant killing another troll to get it, he would. Nothing stopped him. And that's what scared her. She knew that he wouldn't stop until she was gone.  
  
Terezi's heart raced. Gamzee was on the loose. He was also pissed because Terezi was alive. He said something when Redglare, Vriska, Latula, Kurloz, Porrim, and Karkat took Terezi to her hive two weeks ago.  
  
 _"I really do+n't kno+w if she will make it thro+ugh this alive." Porrim said, sympathy in her tone.  
  
Terezi was laying on her bed again. She didn't speak. She simply held back tears. She didn't want to die. Not just yet. Karkat, Vriska, Latula and Redglare were either sitting or standing beside Terezi. Everyone besides Terezi, Gamzee and Porrim glared at Gamzee.  
  
"1F SH3 D13S, 1 DON'T C4R3 1F YOU 4R3 TH3 GR4ND H1GHBLOOD'S D3SC3ND4NT, 1  **W1LL**  K1LL YOU." Redglare says, even more anger in her tone than there was when she threatened him in the clearing. Terezi had  **never**  heard this much anger in her voice.  
  
"I'LL FUCKING HELP YOU." Karkat says.  
  
"I have a8solutely no respect for you anymore. I actually thought you changed after the g8me. 8ut you haven't changed a 8it. You're a poor excuse of a high8lood." Vriska says. She actually did have a bit of respect for him. Now, she had more respect for a single particle of rock dust than she had for Gamzee.  
  
"Like you ever motherfucking cared about her! You cared so much that you blinded her the first time AND abandoned her!" Gamzee growled. "And to be motherfucking honest, I hope she does die! It'll make me a  **HELL**  of a lot happier!"  
  
Terezi's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever said something like that before. Her heart fluttered, and not in the good way. She could literally feel her heart breaking. His tone made it hurt worse. Absolutely no sympathy, regret, sorrow, or love whatsoever. Nothing but apathy, satisfaction, joy, and hate. He didn't feel any negative emotions about what he'd done. He was happy with his work. But it wasn't enough. A single tear slipped and ran down the side of her face. Karkat, being the one sitting with her head rested on his knee, saw it before Gamzee._  
  
A teal tear trickled down her cheek. His words really did hurt. She sighed, her breath shaky. She needed to stop wasting time and get to Redglare before  _he_  showed up again and finished her off.  
  
Then, she heard a bush rustle behind her.


	16. Redglare: Talk to Latula

Redglare was standing outside. She sighed, thinking about her descendant. She hadn't spoken to her in a week. She felt that she was fine though.  
  
But with a sober Gamzee on the loose, she wasn't fine at all. She was in danger. She only hoped that Karkat, Vriska, Latula or someone else (that wasn't Gamzee) was with her. She worried about Terezi constantly now. She almost couldn't even do her job correctly. She'd been distracted by the thoughts of Gamzee attacking and killing Terezi so many times in the past two weeks.  
  
She sighed. Even the Highblood had noticed. The first time, he surprisingly let it go. But the last time she did it, he didn't take it lightly at all. She was now not only concerned about her descendant, but also concerned about her job. She couldn't lose her job. That was the  _last_  thing she needed.  
  
She then realized something. Someone was behind her. She turned around and blindly stared at them. She absolutely  ** _hated_**  it when someone stood behind her. It made her highly uncomfortable. She recognized their scent.  
  
"r3dgl4r3." Latula greeted her. She forgot that Redglare hated having someone stand behind her.  
  
"H3LLO, L4TUL4." Redglare noted the panic in Latula's voice. She knew something happened and she wasn't going to be happy about it either.  
  
"h4v3 you spok3n to t3r3z1?"  
  
"NO 1 H4V3N'T. WHY?" Redglare asked. All of her fears flooded back to her.  
  
" 1 c4n't f1nd h3r 4nd k4rk4t 4nd vr1sk4 h4v3 b33n try1ng to f1nd h3r. kurloz 4lso s41d th4t g4mz33 w4s m1ss1ng 4s w3ll. w3 c4n't f1nd 31th3r of th3m 4nd 1'm sc4r3d th4t h3 found h3r 4g41n." Latula says.  
  
"TH1S 1S WHY 1 TOLD SOM3ON3 TO ST4Y W1TH H3R." Redglare says.  
  
"1 thought som3on3  _w4s_  w1th h3r!" Latula says.  
  
Redglare sighed. "1'M G3TT1NG T1R3D OF H4V1NG TO L34V3 JUST TO STOP TH3 H1GHBLOOD'S D3SC3ND4NT FROM K1LL1NG MY OWN D3SC3ND4NT. 1F H3 HURT H3R 4G41N, 1 SW34R TO GOD 1'M GO1NG TO K1LL H1M."  
  
"why do3sn't h3 do som3th1ng 4bout 1t?"  
  
Redglare looked at her. "B3C4US3 H3-" She then realized someone was watching them. "N3V3RM1ND. GO B4CK 4ND CONT1NU3 LOOK1NG FOR H3R."  
  
"wh4t 4r3 you go1ng to do?"  
  
"1 H4V3 SOM3TH1NG TH4T 1 N33D TO T4K3 C4R3 OF TH3N 1'LL B3 TH3R3."  
  
"ok4y..."  
  
Latula left the clearing, going back to where the others were. Redglare turned her head and stared at the person that had listened to their conversation. The wind then blew, and she recognized their scent.  
  
It was the Highblood.


	17. Karkat: Find Terezi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew it's a short chapter

Terezi ran through the woods. Gamzee was after her. She didn't think she had ever ran this fast. Teal blood ran down her face. She had been thrown against a wall and then through a window. She heard him getting closer. He was only a few feet away from her. She then tripped over a tree root.  
  
"SH1T!"  
  
Gamzee caught up with her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her up. He was pissed. He had her cane.  
  
Terezi flailed around, attempting to make him let go. She then sank her nails deep into his wrists. He screamed and dropped her. She then scrambled to her feet, grabbed her cane, and sprinted off. She had to get to someone. Anyone. She needed help, and she needed it now.  
  
Gamzee got up and chased after her. He wasn't going to give up. He would kill her. One way, or another. He didn't care what it took. She was dead. So motherfucking dead. He sped up, trying to catch up again. He wouldn't let her get out alive this time.  
  
Terezi finally made it out of the woods. She instantly ran into Karkat.  
  
"TERE- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"  
  
"G4MZ33 THR3W M3 THROUGH 4 D4MN W1NDOW!" Terezi says, clinging to Karkat as if he was the only thing that could keep her alive. In her case, he practically  _was_  the only thing that could save her.  
  
Gamzee then came out of the woods and looked at Karkat. He growled at him. Karkat glared at Gamzee. Terezi hid behind Karkat, terrified of Gamzee. Karkat walked over to Gamzee and hit him, knocking him back.  
  
"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"

Vriska ran over to Terezi. Gamzee growled again. Kurloz walked over to Gamzee and pulled him up. Redglare, Latula, and Aranea eventually showed up. Karkat walked over to Terezi. She hugged him after prying herself away from Latula and Vriska. Gamzee wasn't going to get away with it this time.


	18. Terezi: Explain Blindness to the Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sensitive topic for the young Pyrope.

Terezi, Latula, Karkat and Dave were in the park. Latula and Terezi went there to talk, Karkat tagged along, and then Dave showed up. Sadly...  
  
For Latula, he was just a human wasting time in a park. For Karkat, he was an emotionless asshole who only cared about himself and was jealous because of Terezi leaving Karkat for Dave, realizing that she wanted to be with Karkat, and left Dave for Karkat. For Terezi, he was a death wish- well that's not the expression she was wanting but whatever. It'll work.  
  
Karkat and Dave  ** _never_**  got along. Every time they were in the same room, they'd end up arguing at some point. Dave was pissed at Karkat because Terezi left him. He would always say that he wasn't jealous, but Terezi could smell it. It was angering, annoying, and depressing. It angered her because he couldn't just accept the fact that Terezi was over him. She felt that she should be with Karkat since he was her species and the same age as Terezi, he understood her, she grew up with him, and he was her closest friend, excluding her family. However, with Dave, it wasn't like that. He was human, Terezi was a troll. His age was in years, and Terezi didn't fully understand how to convert Earth years to Alternian sweeps. She always had to have Kanaya to do it, since she understood it. Dave didn't understand Terezi, and he even said that. Dave was from a totally different universe and she just met him a few months ago. She couldn't really consider him a friend anymore, really.  
  
She had an argument with Dave whenever she left him to go back to Karkat. Since then, she didn't consider him a friend. Plus, he made blind jokes. He thought they were funny, but they offended her. She had even felt like her blindness made her get in the way. She never knew when someone was standing near her, so sometimes she accidentally bumped into people. That actually happened quite often. It angered several people, so she knew her blindness made her a problem. Sure, she couldn't help it, but still...  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Dave say something. She lifted her head and her eyes stared blindly at him. She didn't know what he said, but she suggested it wasn't something good because of the sudden tension between Karkat and Dave. She could somehow smell people's emotions. She didn't know how she could do this, but she could and it was very useful.  
  
"DAVE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP." Karkat says. He had a tone in his voice that told Terezi he wasn't in the mood to put up with Dave. She knew this tone very well, since she heard it a million times before.  
  
"im not talking to you vantas im talking to her" Dave says. He was looking at Terezi. She could feel his eyes on her, and it made her uncomfortable. She hated being stared at.  
  
"MAYBE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU."  
  
"do i look like i care?"  
  
Terezi sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well. It never has. Karkat heard the irritation in her sigh, and stayed silent.  
  
"WH4T DO YOU W4NT, D4V3?"  
  
"to talk to you"  
  
"4BOUT WH4T?"  
  
"im not talking until they leave"  
  
"w3ll you f41l3d 4t th4t 4lr34dy..." Latula muttered, referring to the fact that he was already speaking, and they were still there.  
  
"i heard that" Dave says, turning his attention to Latula. "don't get smart with me"  
  
Latula turned her head and looked at him. "3xcus3 m3?"  
  
"i said don't fucking get smart with me." Dave says.  
  
Terezi knew that Latula didn't take things like that lightly. She hated it when someone told her what to do. Even if it wasn't necessarily telling her what to do like in this case, it bothered her. She only took orders from Redglare, and a few ancestors and Mituna, who didn't really tell her what to do.  
  
"don't t3ll m3 wh4t to do."  
  
"i'll do whatever the fuck i want. just because everyone else respects you doesn't mean i'm going to."  
  
Latula stared at Dave. Terezi could tell, without even sensing it, that he pissed her off. She rarely gets angry, but this, for some reason, made her angry.  
  
"on3, 3v3ryon3 do3s not r3sp3ct m3. two, you should r3sp3ct thos3 who 4r3 old3r th4n you. thr33, you h4v3 no fuck1ng r1ght to t4lk to m3 l1k3 th4t. four, you 4r3 not 4 god d4mn god. you do not go 4round sp34k1ng to p3opl3 l1k3 th4t. you h4v3 b33n 4ct1ng l1k3 4 spo1l3d grub s1nc3 t3r3z1 l3ft you. 1'm h4ppy th4t sh3 d1d. you 1nsult3d h3r num3rous t1m3s, 4nd 1 don't know how m4ny of thos3 t1m3s sh3 c4m3 to m3 4lmost 1n t34rs b3c4us3 of you. 1 don't g1v3 4 d4mn 1f you h4t3 m3, you h4v3 no r1ght to t4lk to m3, or 4nyon3, l1k3 th4t."  
  
"people here do whatever you tell them to. you're insane if you think that a teenager is going to respect anyone that isn't over 21. i talk to everyone like this. i don't think i am a god and again i speak to everyone like this. i haven't been acting differently since she left me two weeks after she hooked up with me. and finally, how the fuck did i insult her?"  
  
"D4V3. SHUT UP. L4TUL4 DO3SN'T 4SK FOR TH3 R3SP3CT TH4T TH3 OTH3RS G1V3 H3R. SH3 DO3SN'T W4NT TH4T MUCH R3SP3CT. SH3 ONLY W4NTS TO B3 R3SP3CT3D FOR WHO SH3 1S, NOT FOR WH4T SH3 C4N DO. YOU HUM4N "T33N4G3RS" H4V3 NO R3SP3CT FOR 4NYON3. YOU SHOULDN'T SP34K TO P3OPL3 L1K3 TH4T. SOM3D4Y, YOU'R3 GO1NG TO T4LK TO TH3 WRONG P3RSON TH4T W4Y 4ND TH3Y'R3 GO1NG TO K1LL YOU. YOU H4V3 B33N J34LOUS B3C4US3 1 L3FT K4RK4T FOR YOU, KNOW1NG TH4T 1 WOULDN'T B3 4BL3 TO ST4Y W1TH K4RK4T FOR LONG, BUT 4FT3R TH3 G4M3 3ND3D, 1 D1DN'T 3XP3CT TO B3 4L1V3. 1 N3V3R KN3W HOW MUCH 1 C4R3D 4BOUT K4RK4T UNT1L 1 L3FT H1M. 1 H4T3D MYS3LF, 4ND 1 ST1LL DO, FOR 4B4NDON1NG H1M. 1 C4M3 B4CK TO H1M B3C4US3 1 W4S H4PPY WH3N 1 W4S W1TH H1M. 1 4M H4PPY W1TH H1M." Terezi spoke, her voice changing from anger, acknowledgment of the fact that Latula hates the attention she gets, disgust, more anger, an emotion that is a combination of "this is going to happen someday and the only thing I'll say is 'I told you so'" and "I feel sorry for you, but that's only 1% of me. The remaining 99% has no sympathy for you.", a combination of anger and disgust, and then from "1 L3FT K4RK4T FOR YOU, KNOW1NG TH4T..." to the point where she paused after "1 4M H4PPY W1TH H1M," she had nothing but pain, sadness, regret, sympathy, and hatred for herself in her tone. It hurt her to realize that she abandoned him. Karkat noted the change in her tone with each sentence. He felt sadness and forgiveness when he heard the sadness in her voice. She then spoke again, this time there was even more pain and regret in her tone.  
  
"WH3N YOU M4D3 THOS3 JOK3S 4BOUT BL1NDN3SS, 1 W4S OFF3ND3D 4ND 1 F3LT L1K3 1 W4S LOW3R TH4N TH3 GROUND W3'R3 ST4ND1NG ON. YOU DON'T UND3RST4ND WH4T BL1NDN3SS 1S L1K3. BL1NDN3SS 1S L1K3 L1V1NG 1N 4 WORLD TH4T'S NOTH1NG BUT D4RKN3SS. 3V3RYTH1NG 1S BL4CK. WH3N YOU H34R 4 VO1C3, YOU 4LMOST LOOK 4ROUND TRY1NG TO F1ND TH3 SOURC3, BUT B3FOR3 YOU DO, YOU R3M3MB3R YOU C4N'T S33. TH3N, YOU G3T LON3LY. 1T'S L1K3 SL33P, 3XC3PT YOU C4N MOV3 4ROUND, T4LK, H34R, 4ND F33L TH1NGS 4ROUND YOU 4ND 1T'S 4LL R34L...BUT..." Terezi zoned out. She honestly didn't know if she was making any sense whatsoever, but she tried to explain it the best she could. "4ctu4lly....you don't 3v3n know 1f 4nyth1ng 1s r34l. you qu3st1on wh3th3r you'r3 3x1st3nc3 1s r34l, or 1f you'r3 just som3th1ng tr4pp3d 1n th3 po1nt b3tw33n 3x1st3nc3 4nd non3x1st3nc3 4nd you c4n't g3t fr33."  
  
Terezi looked at Dave blindly. "1 don't know 1f th4t m4d3 s3ns3 or not, but 1t's h4rd to 3xpl41n. your jok3s m4y h4v3 b33n funny to you, but th3y hurt m3. 1 f3lt l1k3 1 w4s 4 both3r. 1 h4v3 to d3p3nd on oth3rs to h3lp m3. th4t's how you off3nd3d m3." she then had anger in her voice. "4ND YOU TH1NK 1'M WRONG FOR L34V1NG YOU. YOU'R3 J34LOUS B3C4US3 1 PR3F3R SOM3ON3 WHO WON'T M4K3 JOK3S 4BOUT MY D1S4BL1TY."  
  
Latula was now staring at her younger sister with "holy sh1t" plastered on her face. They all were. Terezi realized she could've saved her breath by simply saying that last sentence when describing blindness, but she didn't think about it until then. She had tears in her eyes, remembering the jokes he made, and because of what she said. She though it sounded stupid, but it made her heart ache.  
  
"1 h4v3 to go..." Terezi says, then runs off to her hive.


	19. Terezi: Contemplate (TW! READ SUMMARY!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide planning
> 
> Okay I'm sorry for this and the next few chapters--
> 
> I don't remember why this happened :? Just go with it I guess

Terezi sat in her room, back against the wall and knees brought up to her chest. She had her dragon cape on, and the hood pulled down over her face. She didn't fight her tears. She allowed them to run down her face. She was too busy wishing she could change what she did. All she could think about was the way she abandoned Karkat like a dragon leaves the corpse of it's prey once he's eaten what he wanted of the animal.  
  
Why would she do that? How could she do that? And for someone who only hurt her? Is she as careless as that dragon? Was Karkat simply the remains of something that Terezi only wanted part of then was thrown away like nothing?  
  
She knew the answers.  
  
She did it because she was blinded by Dave. How could she do it? She had no control over herself at the time. She didn't expect him to hurt her. Terezi had no way of knowing that he would make jokes about blind people and mock the actions of a blind person. She cared about Karkat. He wasn't nothing.  
  
But then again...  
  
She thought Dave would be  _better_  than Karkat. What was wrong with her? What made Dave better than Karkat?  
  
Terezi was switching between thinking she wasn't wrong for leaving Karkat and being wrong for it.  
  
She didn't know. She didn't understand anymore. She was confused. She hated herself so much.  
  
She wrapped the cape around herself, completely hiding her body behind it, although it was obvious that she was there for obvious reason.  
  
But she wanted to disappear. She wanted to escape this hell. She wanted to go back to not being depressed. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be 100% free of sadness. But she knew that, no matter what she did, who she talked to, where she went, how she tried to forget, and when she did it, nothing helped her. She was forever haunted by the memories of her mistakes and the pain she and her friends were put through.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes burned. She cried more. That's another reason why she hated herself. Her eyes. She went blind, she needed help at first then she was fine on her own, then Gamzee gave her vision back to her, and she was saddened because she had nothing left to remind her of Vriska, and now she's blind again and she needed help almost 24/7 and she hated it. She hated asking for help. She hated needing help. She hated herself for being dependent. She hated Vriska for blinding her in the first place. She hated Dave for hurting her. She hated Karkat for making her hate herself for hurting him. She hated everyone and everything. She just wanted to die. She wanted to just disappear. She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. She wanted to be as successful as Redglare, but she's not. She's nothing like her ancestor. The only thing they can relate to is blindness and the interest in justice.  
  
Terezi growled and kicked a blue scalemate across the room. She just wanted everything to end.  
  
Then she thought....  
  
Gamzee may still want to kill her. Maybe he would help? Maybe if she wasn't there anymore, they wouldn't have to fight anymore. She wouldn't be there to get in the way. She wouldn't be able to hurt. No more pain, depression, anger, or suffering.  
  
Suffering...  
  
No...  
  
Gamzee wouldn't help. He'd make her suffer. She wanted it to just all end then and there. No blood. No suffering. No beatings. No pain. Fast enough to end it all before someone showed up. No screaming. No fears. No regrets.  
  
No more depression. No more pain. No more crying. No more sorrow. No more blindness. No more loneliness. No more nothing. Free from anything and everything. No more Dave. No more Karkat. No more Vriska. No more Gamzee. No more Latula. No more Redglare. No more false courts. No more pretend hangings. No more-  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
Hanging....  
  
Of course!  
  
When someone gets hanged, there's no pain, blood, suffering, beating, screaming, fear, or regrets! It's so fast and easy! You don't feel anything but pressure then you're gone. You're neck snaps under your body's weight and you're done. It was perfect!  
  
Terezi smiled. The sun had gone down and it was now dark outside. She could tell by the coldness. She smiled. It was now or never.  
  
  
And she chose now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um I noticed a few grammar mistakes because apparently the editor on quotev is a lil ho
> 
> So please, if you see any grammar mistakes, comment where and what it is and I'll check it
> 
> Oh how you're so wrong.. @ Terezi in the 3rd to last paragraph in the first sentence


	20. Terezi: Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same warning from previous chapter

Terezi sighed. She held the rope tightly in her hand. She climbed onto the window sill. Her heart was racing. Half of her was screaming at her telling her to stop. But the other half said yes. She let her legs hang there. She pushed herself onto the wide tree branch. She sighed, breath shaky. She had to.  
  
Her heart raced more. She couldn't stop herself. She crouched and carefully walked to the middle of the branch. She was afraid. Tears ran down her face. She didn't want to do this now. She thought there was nothing to it. She thought there'd be no fear or regret, but she was so wrong. Her heart was saying no, but her mind said yes. And her mind was the one in control.  
  
She tied the rope to a branch that was strong enough to not snap and break when she jumped, but was easy to get to and get back to the bigger one without falling. She wrapped the other end around a small branch on the one she was on. She needed to do something. She climbed back through the window and went to her computer. She started talking to Karkat one last time.  
  
**gallowsCalibrator (gC) began trolling carcinoGeneticist (cG) at 18.31 PM**  
  
gC: K4RK4T...  
gC: 1 JUST W4NT3D TO S4Y...  
gC: 1'M SO SORRY FOR L34V1NG YOU.  
gC: 1'M SORRY FOR HURT1NG YOU.  
gC: 1'M SORRY FOR HURT1NG 3V3RYON3.  
gC: 1'M SORRY FOR NOT COM1NG TO YOU B3FOR3 TH1S...  
gC: 1'M SORRY FOR WH4T 1'M 4BOUT TO DO....  
gC: 1'LL M1SS YOU >:'[  
  
Terezi started crying.  
  
gC: 1 LOV3 YOU, K4RKL3S...  
  
**gallowsCalibrator (gC) ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist (cG) at 18:35 PM**  
  
Terezi breathed. She was now shaking. She couldn't do this, but she had to.  
  
She walked back out to the branch. She grabbed the free end of the rope. She was now breathing quickly. Her heart was racing faster than ever. Tears ran down her face like a rushing river.  
  
She tied the rope into a noose.  
  
She couldn't go back now. She had already prepared it all.  
  
There was no going back now.


	21. Karkat: Save Terezi (TW!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me state how I never researched the process of hanging until just recently. Specifically: January. I know now that it IS VERY painful. I won't go into details because this isn't the place or time.
> 
> Later, I'll have a 1x1 conversation between Redglare and Terezi about the topic and I'll use what I now know to explain it.
> 
> TW: Suicide attempt

Karkat had read the messages. He knew something was wrong. He was running to her hive, not giving a single fuck about how many trolls he knocked over. They were in the way, and he wasn't stopping for a single one of them. Not even if one of them was the Highblood. He'd knock him over and not even think of regretting it at all.  
  
Terezi was lost in her thoughts for a minute.  
  
 _m4yb3 1 should stop. th1s won't do 4nyth1ng but m4k3 h1s p41n wors3. but 1f 1'm gon3, h3 won't h4v3 4 r34son to hurt..._  
  
Terezi didn't know what she was doing. She wanted someone to stop her. She was going to fuck up everything. If she did this and managed to survive, which was unlikely since she learned how to avoid that from Redglare, she'd ruin her relationship with Karkat. He'd never forgive her.  
  
But then again, it'd help him. She wouldn't be there to bother him. There wouldn't be a reason for Dave to fight with Karkat. He wouldn't have to be jealous.  
  
...  
  
Gamzee could finally be happy. If Terezi was gone, then he could have his moirail back. She had interfered with their moirallegiance.  
  
 _To be motherfucking honest, I hope she does die! It'll make me a **HELL**  of a lot happier!_  
  
Terezi stared blindly into the distance. She  _would_  make him happier. He _wanted_  her gone. A tear slipped. She sighed.  
  
"1'm sorry for t4k1ng h1m 4w4y from you."  
  
She slipped the rope around her neck.  
  
"you c4n h4v3 h1m b4ck. 1 won't b3 h3r3 to st4nd b3tw33n you 4nymor3."  
  
"TEREZI!"  
  
Terezi heard Karkat's voice the second she jumped. Regret and absolute terror filled her. It was too late now. There was definitely no going back now. She felt the rope tightening around her throat. It was over.  
  
Karkat managed to grab onto her arm before her neck snapped. He untied the rope from the branch. He pulled her back up to the branch and crawled back into the hive. He removed the rope from her neck and hugged her tightly.  
  
Terezi was shaking worse. Her heart was pounding. She could barely breathe. Terezi was now clinging to him like a leech.  
  
What in the hell did she just do?


	22. Redglare: Realize What Just Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter sorta explains the mental connection that the Pyropes share.
> 
> As far as Redglare goes-

Redglare was standing in a field with Pyralspite. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it. Something happened to Terezi. Her throat strangely burned. She felt Pyralspite walk towards her. Being a dragon, he caused the ground to shake. He stopped in front of her. She walked closer to him and placed a gloved hand on his snout.  
  
Pyralspite knew she had a lot of things on her mind. He could tell by the way she keeps zoning out. It's been interfering with her work, as well. He knew it had to be something serious. Redglare  _never_  got distracted. When she set her mind to something, it got done. She was a loyal, caring, protective, and lawful person. Anyone could trust her. Besides Mindfang. She hated Redglare with a burning passion. They rarely got along. However, they recently seemed to be getting along. As long as Mindfang didn't try anything, Pyralspite wasn't concerned.  
  
He was concerned right now. About Redglare. She rested her head on his snout. He stared at her. He laid down and rested his head on the ground. In response, Redglare sat down beside him and rested against him. She did this often. They were really close. Pyralspite wrapped his tail around her protectively. If someone ever hurt her, he'd most likely either burn them, dig his giant talons into them (killing them, of course), or just simply eat them and get it over with. If someone hurt him, Redglare would most likely hurt them, but not kill them. She didn't kill people. She hadn't committed a crime in so many sweeps. In fact, he didn't think she had  _ever_  committed a crime before.  
  
But there was that one time, about 3 sweeps ago, when she threw a knife at the Highblood because she was  ** _really_**  pissed. She was having a horrible day. She woke up from a nightmare at 3:02 AM. She couldn't go back to sleep for the rest of the day. Later, Vriska went missing and Mindfang was pissed and a few of the other ancestors decided to help her find Vriska, only because they: 1.) were forced to 2.) their descendants made them do it or 3.) they liked either Vriska or Mindfang. Terezi forced Redglare to help. While searching, Redglare was attacked by a howlbeast. Pyralspite remembered it all too well. Redglare stabbed the howlbeast with her cane and then threw it into a lake. She said she "wasn't in the mood for this bullshit." After Vriska was found, Redglare had to attend four trails and then chase down an escaped prisoner who got loose no thanks to the prison guard. When she caught him, he hit her with a rock. She took him back to the prison, attended his execution, and returned to her regular duties. Then, the Highblood was telling her that she needed to do about 90 things. She said she wasn't in the mood to do it all, and that some of the others could do it and not just her. Then they got into an argument and she threw a knife at the Highblood's head, then left the building and went to this very clearing. It took her about two hours to completely calm down. He guessed that would be a crime. She only got yelled at by the Highblood as a "punishment." They would both agree that it was a punishment. Redglare thought she'd never get rid of the massive migraine that she had that day.  
  
Pyralspite looked up at the sky. It was clouded up. Rain. Great. Pyralspite knew she wouldn't want to move. She never did when she was having a bad day. And she was today. She'd been having a bad  _month_. All thanks to Gamzee...  
  
Pyralspite's eyes glowed brighter with anger. He loved Terezi. He loved all of the Pyropes. He was as protective over Latula and Terezi as Redglare. He hated Gamzee for what he was doing to Terezi. And for no reason.  
  
Pyralspite covered Redglare with his wing, shielding her from the rain. She didn't care if it was starting to rain. She had stayed out with Pyralspite in the rain many times before. She was used to it. She sometimes wished she could stay out forever. She, deep down inside, didn't like working for Highblood. She, of course, enjoyed the job of keeping justice within Alternia. That was the one thing she loved about her job. She believed in equality and had always had an interest in justice. It was also linked to her sign. A Libra was known for seeking justice and balance.  
  
Pyralspite admired Redglare's personality. She was strong, caring, independent, loyal, protective, respectful, and sometimes even motherly. However, she was also strict and if someone ever hurt someone she loved, she would become disrespectful, hateful, and even rude towards that person. Like with Gamzee, she would threaten them if they physically harmed the person she loved. And yet, when it came to Latula and Terezi, she wasn't just rude, hateful and disrespectful. If someone hurt them, she'd kill them. Harming Latula, Terezi, Pyralspite, or someone else she loved was  ** _definitely_**  going to make her angry enough to kill you. Most people knew this. But others saw her as just a quiet, lawful, loyal, and respectful and a few people saw her as a cruel, heartless, careless, apathetic bitch. Those people were either the families of the ones she'd hung, or Mindfang.  
  
Pyralspite snapped out of his thoughts when thunder clap- actually, more like it exploded. Redglare and Pyralspite both jumped. Redglare was almost asleep when it happened. She groaned, but stayed where she was. This was nothing new. As previously said, she had done this many times before.  
  
Pyralspite curled his tail around her more. His eyes glowed brightly in the dark. There had been many occasions where someone would see nothing but his eyes in the dark and they'd freak out and run off. Redglare was amused by the fact that 99% of Alternia was terrified of Pyralspite. Mindfang mostly. Terezi adored Pyralspite. She loved him, and any other dragon in Alternia.  
  
The feeling that something bad happened to Terezi flooded back to Redglare. Her throat was still hurting, but not as much. She sighed. She closed her eyes, thinking. What could possibly be wrong? She'd felt strange since Latula told Redglare what happened with Dave. She honestly felt like someone was trying to hang her again about two hours ago. She had to leave a trail because of it.  
  
Then she started thinking about the bad things that could have happened to her.  
  
Redglare blindly stared at the ground. Gamzee choking her or something happening between Terezi and Dave was the only things she could think of.  
  
Pyralspite sensed a sudden aura of fear coming from Redglare. He looked at her, seeing the sudden fear in her eyes. He questioned what was going on in her mind. Or maybe it was the storm? No, it wasn't that. Redglare wasn't afraid of storms. Her jumping when the thunder exploded directly over them was only a natural reaction to a sudden explosion. So what was it?  
  
Redglare figured it out. The feeling of being hung again accompanied by the fear of something happening to Terezi. When she put the two together, she came to one conclusion that made her heart skip a beat.  
  
Terezi tried to kill herself.


	23. Redglare: Go To Your Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanons, Pyralspite has the ability to change how bright his eyes are so that he doesn't blind anyone. I previously had colors bold and the text was in the colors I was talking about. But ey quotev updated and now there's not a colored text option in the editor and all of the text is no longer in color.
> 
> I have to go to the freaking Inspect Element thing to find them- >:U

The next morning, Redglare left early. Early being literally 5:27 AM. She always woke up early. She'd done that since she was a grub. No one knew why. Pyralspite tagged along. It was still raining, so he walked close to her, keeping his wing extended over her. It was a strange thing to see, but no one complained. No one complained about anything Pyralspite did. He was always a bit aggressive around others, besides Terezi, Karkat, Latula and a few others.  
  
Pyralspite would be the typical dragon around everyone besides those mentioned and Redglare. Heartless, cruel, hostile, aggressive, destructive, and ruthless beasts. They killed people, destroyed homes and entire towns, burned towns, and would attack anyone who was lucky enough to get close.  
  
However, Pyralspite was the exact oppose towards those people mentioned. He was caring, compassionate, friendly, protective, and loving. He wouldn't hurt them for any reason. Nothing would make him hurt them. Not a single troll in Alternia could make Pyralspite hurt them.  
  
They'd arrived already. Terezi and Redglare were talking to each other. Karkat looked at Pyralspite. His eyes weren't as bright, so he wouldn't blind someone. They had enough blind people as it is. They didn't need any more.  
  
Karkat was distracted by his eyes. **Bright, deep scarlet red.** What made it even stranger was the fact that his pupils were round instead of slits, and they were a **bright orange** , and then there was a thick **ring of gold.** He was, no doubt, a beautiful creature. He had a white body. The thing that made Karkat slightly fear the beast was its size. He. Was.  _ **Huge**_. He'd heard a story of how when Redglare was sent out to capture Mindfang, Pyralspite was so large that his shadow covered the _entire_ fleet. He was taking up about 90-95% of the area right now. Dear god. Could he _possibly_ get any  _bigger_?  
  
Sadly, the answer was yes.  
  
Karkat noticed Terezi hugged Redglare. He'd been so distracted that he completely missed the whole conversation.  
  
Pyralspite looked at Terezi. He looked at her eyes. They were different. They were **pure red** when he saw her last. Now, they were normal, but were a combination of **red** and **teal** , making a strange, yet beautiful shade of **ice grey**. He turned his attention to Redglare as she spoke again.  
  
"K4RK4T, 1 DON'T W4NT YOU TO L34V3 H3R 4LON3 4G41N. 1 KNOW SH3'S OLD 3NOUGH TO T4K3 C4R3 OF H3RS3LF, BUT SH3 N33DS H3LP. W1TH H3R 3Y3S 1N TH1S COND1T1ON, G4MZ33 SOB3R 4ND ON TH3 LOOS3, G4MZ33 TRY1NG TO K1LL H3R, 4ND H3R D3PR3SS1ON, SH3 N33DS SOM3ON3 TO H3LP H3R. 4ND YOU'R3 TH3 ONLY P3RSON WHO C4N DO 1T. 4ND 1F SOM3TH1NG L1K3 TH1S H4PP3NS 4G41N, 1 W4NT YOU TO 1MM3D14T3LY COM3 TO M3. 1 DON'T C4R3 WH3R3 1 4M, WH4T T1M3 1T 1S, WHO L1K3S 1T, 4ND WHO DO3SN'T. 1 W4NT YOU TO BR1NG H3R TO M3. 4ND T3R3Z1, 1F YOU 3V3R ST4RT H4V1NG SU1C1D4L THOUGHTS 4G41N, YOU 31TH3R COM3 TO M3, K4RK4T, L4TUL4 OR SOM3ON3 TH4T YOU TRUST."  
  
Redglare had the strict tone she was known for. Terezi and Pyralspite knew it all too well. Terezi simply nodded.  
  
"1'M SORRY..."  
  
"1T'S F1N3. JUST DON'T DO 1T 4G41N. 1'M NOT M4D 4T YOU. 1'M NOT D1S4PPO1NT3D. 1'M JUST WORR13D 4BOUT YOU."  
  
Redglare hugged her descendant, and Terezi hugged back. Karkat looked at Pyralspite again, and Pyralspite looked at him. They made eye contact. His eyes dimmed. Karkat noticed this, and his stare went from a calm stare to a confused stare. The "how the fuck?" stare.  
  
"1 H4V3 TO GO." Redglare says.  
  
"OK4Y. BY3..."  
  
"BY3."  
  
With that Redglare turned and walked away. Pyralspite followed her. Terezi turned to Karkat and hugged him. He hugged back.  
  
Something was, yet again, bothering Terezi. She felt like someone- or some _thing_ \- was watching her. She'd felt like this for a while. Even when she was alone, she felt someone watching her. She couldn't even sleep due to being paranoid. It wasn't like the feeling when someone's staring at you and you can feel their eyes on you. It sounds stupid, but she felt like a spirit or something was following her wherever she went. She couldn't help but look around, listening to her surroundings.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"1 f33l l1k3 som3th1ng's follow1ng m3. 1 don't know why, but 1 do." Terezi said, looking around yet again.  
  
"NO ONE'S HERE BUT US..." Karkat said, looking at her.  
  
"th4t's why 1 s41d som3 _th1ng_  1nst34d of som3 _on3_." she said, in a half sarcastic tone.  
  
" (point taken...) " Karkat muttered.  
  
"w3ll...now wh4t?" Terezi sighed.


	24. Terezi: Wake Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I STILL HATE THIS:
> 
> Every time I tried to make this chapter, it'd disappear. I suggested that it was because it was too graphic, and Istg it was over 1000 words! ;n; It was describing everything and god it was perfect. I hate that I had to shorten it.
> 
> So sorry that this chapter is short. It was well over 755 words. I KNOW it was.

Terezi shot up from her bed. She was breathing heavily, her heart was racing, and she was shaking. She had another nightmare. It was different this time. Same place, different people, different everything else.  
  
This time, it was Latula, Redglare, Kanaya, Porrim, Meulin, Gamzee, Karkat, and Vriska.  
  
Terezi went from being filled with fear to being half pissed and half terrified. Gamzee had grabbed Latula and slammed her face first onto the concrete floor. She had **deep teal** blood coming from her mouth and nose. Her forehead was also bleeding Terezi almost gagged at the image in her mind. It was sickening, and she wanted it gone. But it stayed.  
  
It pissed her off more than Dave fighting with Karkat. She wanted to kill Gamzee now. And then, there was Redglare. The expression on her ancestor's face. It made Terezi concerned. The fear, regret, unworthiness, and weak look in her eyes. Terezi became concerned. Was something going on with Redglare? Did these dreams reflect something that's going on?  
  
Terezi was disturbed by these dreams. She needed to talk to Redglare about them. She didn't know what else to do.  
  
But she didn't want her to worry about her. She was already, though. She was scared. Scared of Gamzee. Then she remembered.  
  
The descendants, dancestors, beta, and alpha kids were meeting at the park for gog knows why. Latula and Gamzee were going to be there together. Gamzee was  _ **still**_  mad at her.  
  
"sh1t..." Terezi muttered. She knew that wouldn't end well. She knew he'd try to kill her again. But with 31 other people there, would he try? He never let anyone stop him before.  
  
Terezi decided to go to the park. She put her hood on. She really didn't know why. But whatever. She climbed through the window and down from the tree. She walked to the park, praying nothing had started already.


	25. Terezi: Go to the park.

Terezi went to the park. She could sense Gamzee and Latula. They were, thankfully, far from each other. Latula was talking to Porrim, and Gamzee was by himself. Then, he saw Terezi. She felt his eyes on her, and she stared at him blindly. She could  _feel_  the hate in his stare. It made her fear rise just a bit.  
  
Meulin looked over at Terezi, and followed her gaze, leading straight to Gamzee. They stared at each other. Her eyes moved from Terezi to Gamzee and back, wondering what was going to happen. She felt something was wrong. She also felt like something bad was going to happen today. She'd felt that since yesterday. It bothered her. She told Kurloz about it, but there was nothing either of them could do besides wait and see what  ** _did_  **happen.  
  
Karkat was watching them. He'd been watching since she showed up. He knew something was going to happen, he just didn't know when or what. But he did know it would happen and it would be bad.  
  
Gamzee stood up, about to go to Terezi. Karkat then walked over to Terezi. Gamzee was instantly filled with rage, jealousy, and hatred. How dare he just leave him for  _ **her**_? What is  ** _so_**  special about a blind woman?! Ever since what happened to Terezi, Karkat has been ignoring Gamzee. Why? He didn't motherfucking know. But he was tired of it. This was going to end now.  
  
Karkat and Terezi walked over to where Karkat was previously standing. Kankri, Latula, Porrim, Kurloz, and Meulin were near him. Terezi could sense Latula. It felt like an anvil of worry had just been removed from her chest. She was so happy that Latula was okay. Latula looked at her younger sister. She saw the worry in her **pale grey-blue eyes**. She stopped talking to Porrim before she noticed Terezi. Latula walked over to where she was, which was only about two feet away, and hugged her. Terezi simply leaned against Latula.  
  
Gamzee walked over to where they were standing. Kurloz, Meulin, Karkat, and Porrim all stared at him. Latula looked at Gamzee. He stopped when he was standing across from Karkat. He stared at Terezi and Latula. The others stared at him, Kurloz and Karkat didn't even blink. Terezi knew he was there. She felt his eyes on her. Latula hugged Terezi closer, protectively.  
  
Terezi closed her eyes, just wanting him to disappear. She wanted this to stop. She never even did anything to Gamzee. Why was he mad at her for something that happened over two weeks ago? He should have gotten over it by now. Or was he mad because of Redglare? Maybe he was wanting to finish what he started in the clearing?  
  
Her dream flooded back to her. She then let out a very faint whimper.  
  
"Terezi.." Gamzee said.  
  
They all watched him. Karkat, Kurloz and Latula were ready to defend Terezi, seeing as she couldn't defend herself against him. He was a lot stronger than she was. Terezi was better at using a bladed weapon than at she was at physical combat. And right now, she was unarmed. Terezi would've facepalmed if she wasn't in this situation.  
  
"Pyrope." Gamzee growled.  
  
"g4mz33 l34v3 h3r 4lon3." Latula said.  
  
Gamzee made eye contact with Latula. He quickly observed her eyes. She didn't have **teal eyes**. She had a mix of **teal** and **blue** , making an almost **electric blue** color, but it was more of a **deep sky blue**. Normally, trolls' eyes were their blood colors, but hers weren't. He had nothing but hate and rage in his eyes. Latula noted this and glanced at Karkat and Kurloz, who had noticed it as well.  
  
Terezi was bothered by the silence. Only one minute of silence bothered her. Everyone was silent. Terezi pulled away from Latula. Latula's attention shifted from Gamzee to Terezi. Terezi turned around and looked at Gamzee.  
  
Gamzee saw the fear, worry, hatred, disgust, and sadness in her eyes. Fear, hatred and disgust for Gamzee. Sadness from the dream and everything that has been going on since Terezi became Karkat's matesprit. Gamzee felt sorry for her. But only a tiny bit. Then it was replaced with more rage. She was the reason why Karkat ignored him. She got between them. She interfered with their moirallegiance.  
  
He would make her pay.


	26. Gamzee: Lose your moirail for real this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie things are escalating so fast rn

The minute Karkat and Kurloz let their guard down enough to look away from him, Gamzee didn't waist a second. He took the opportunity.  
  
Gamzee lunged at Terezi, grabbing her and throwing her to the ground with all the strength he had. Just as he did to Latula in the dream. Terezi screamed in pain. Karkat instantly grabbed Gamzee and threw him at Kurloz. Latula and Porrim went to Terezi. She was bleeding heavily and crying. Everyone was looking at them. Gamzee was now getting beaten half to death by an enraged Karkat.  
  
Kurloz then stopped trying to stop Karkat from killing Gamzee. He motherfucking deserved this. He had no right to do that to Terezi. He deserved this for all of the torture and suffering he put Terezi through for no reason. In his eyes, someone should only be tortured if they deserved it. And Terezi didn't. Gamzee  _did_. however, deserve this beating.  
  
Sadly, he had to separate them. Karkat was trying to kill Gamzee, that was now obvious. Kurloz grabbed Karkat and pulled him off of his younger brother. Gamzee was now laying on the ground, bleeding. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. It hurt to breathe now. Every movement he made hurt. It even hurt to  _ **blink**_.  
  
Terezi, Latula, and Porrim were now gone. Everyone was staring at either Gamzee or Karkat. Karkat was staring at Gamzee with absolute hate. There was no way in  _ **hell**_  he'd talk to Gamzee again. Their moirallegiance is definitely not going to be a thing anymore.  
  
Karkat growled when Gamzee managed to gather enough strength to stand. If Kurloz wasn't holding him back, he'd make it where Gamzee wouldn't be able to stand up. He'd literally kill him. People think he's immortal, but Karkat swore he would  ** _make_**  him die.  
  
Gamzee stared at his ex moirail. For the first time in so long, Gamzee was slightly afraid. He couldn't speak. He could barely breathe. There were a few people talking to each other around them, but no one near Gamzee spoke. Meulin was practically hiding behind Kankri. She walked over to Kurloz, since Gamzee wasn't going to do anything now, and Karkat seemed to be calmer. Karkat then left the park, but not before he said- or actually growled -one final thing to Gamzee.  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO COME WITHIN A MILE OF TEREZI. I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU. I FUCKING  ** _HATE_**  YOUR EXISTENCE."


	27. Latula: Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisterly love m8s

It had been 30 minutes since Gamzee attacked Terezi. Karkat and Latula were with her in the tree. Terezi was awake. She tried to sleep, but the pain kept her away. She had a massive headache that didn't help at all. She had cried to the point where her throat, chest, sides, and lungs hurt. Surprisingly, nothing was broken.  
  
It was just like the dream. Gamzee threw Terezi onto the ground just as he threw Latula to the floor in the dream. Terezi's head rested in Karkat's lap while she was laying across Latula's lap. Terezi had her hood down, over her face. Her  **pale teal-gray**  eyes were bloodshot from crying. She sighed, shaking as she did so.  
  
Latula looked at her younger sister with sympathy and sadness in her  **deep sky blue**  eyes. She knew she was in unbearable pain. She felt bad for her. She just wanted to make her pain go away, but she knew she couldn't. Terezi was laying across the three of them. Of course, they didn't mind.  
  
Terezi was, deep down inside behind her pain, happy that her three best friends were with her. She didn't want to be alone. She was now afraid of Gamzee. If she smelled him, she'd leave the area like a bat out of hell. She wasn't just afraid of him. Now, she was  _ **terrified**_  of Gamzee. The fact that one of her nightmares came true, except it was Terezi instead of Latula, made her fear for not only her own life, but the lives of her friends as well.  
  
A million questions were swimming around in Latula's head. Would her sister have to live her life in fear and pain? Would someone do something about Gamzee? Would he end up killing her little sister? Did the Highblood even know about what he was doing to her? Was Gamzee doing this  _ **just**_  to hurt Latula? Was this payback for Latula hitting Gamzee three weeks ago? Why was he still angry? Was Latula the cause of it all?  
  
Latula sighed. She wished she knew the answers. She wished Terezi didn't have to go through this pain. She wished for a lot of things. But she knew that they wouldn't come true. It was too much to ask for Gamzee to stop.  
  
She actually did have an answer to one of the questions. Gamzee  _ **was**_  doing this just to hurt Latula. He was also doing it because he was jealous of Karkat spending more time around Terezi than he did around Gamzee. What did he expect? Karkat to ignore Terezi? They were matesprits, and matesprits spend a lot of time together. That's how it works.  
  
Karkat got up, making sure he didn't wake Terezi up, since she apparently fell asleep. Latula looked at him.  
  
" (I have to go do something.) " he says.  
  
"ok4y." Latula says.  
  
Karkat then left the room. Latula looked at her sister. She felt like something was going to happen. To her. It made her uncomfortable. She wanted to go to Redglare and tell her what happened, but she couldn't leave Terezi alone. She  _ **wouldn't**_  leave her alone.  
  
So she stayed.


	28. Redglare: Fail to stay calm

Redglare's eyes, head, and more or less her entire face was hurting suddenly. Her eye twitched. She started thinking about Terezi. She was at another trail. Thankfully, she didn't have to do anything right now. So, she continued thinking.

The pain was almost too much to handle, but she didn't dare show it. She wasn't stupid at all.

But the pain seemed to worsen. For the first time in a long time, Redglare was forced to shift positions. Normally, Redglare was able to stand in one position for hours. She had grown used to it. She rarely ever had to change standing positions. She prayed that no one saw her.

But some bitch in the court saw her. Great. She felt them staring. In response, she turned her head and blindly stared at them with a look that dared them to say something to anyone. No one else had noticed but that one person. They instantly read her expression and kept their mouth shut. Redglare returned to staring blindly at nothing in particular. Besides the darkness that was really the space between her and the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Redglare knew what happened. Gamzee hurt Terezi again. For the first time in sweeps, Redglare felt nothing but rage. But, for the first time ever, she also wanted to kill someone. That someone was Gamzee. The Highblood was also there. He watched Redglare. He knew something was bothering her. Not just making her uncomfortable like the last few times. This time, something pissed her off. Greatly.

Redglare looked at him, knowing he saw her discomfort. She thought she felt anger and disappointment in his stare because of her zoning out, but for some reason it wasn't. It was actually a calm, concerned stare. Something that he rarely ever showed. Normally, he didn't give a shit about others' feelings. The past seven times she'd zoned out because of worrying about Terezi, he'd been pissed off.

'WH4T TH3 H3LL? 1S H3 4CTU4LLY CONC3RN3D 4BOUT M3?' Redglare mentally asked herself. The last time he'd shown any concern was about....hell, she didn't remember. It's been so long.

But she tried to read his thoughts through his stare. She had learned how to figure out what someone was thinking, judging by the way they were looking at her, and sometimes even others. She found nothing else.

Then, the feeling of being stared at disappeared. He'd looked away. Redglare turned her attention to the criminal. He was speaking.

Redglare was disgusted. He reeked of deceit. It was always this way. They almost never told the truth. Why? They knew what would happen to them if the crime committed was bad enough. They knew that they'd get hung. That's how it worked. If a crime committed wasn't too bad, they'd get about 90 days in prison. However, if the crime was severe (ex. murder), then they'd get hung.

99% of the time, it was severe.

Redglare always questioned why they killed others. But she knew the answer. The criminal did it because they were angry with the victim and they believed that the only solution to the problem was to murder the victim. So, therefore, the criminal planned out what they would do, how they would do it, where they would do it and where they'd dispose of evidence, when they'd do it, who would help them (if they chose to have an accomplice), and they'd come up with an alibi. It was the same thing every time.

This person, a brown blood, committed a serious crime. That crime being attempted murder of the Highblood, Redglare herself, and threatening to kill Dolorosa. Attempting to murder someone or threatening to murder someone resulted in being hung. This troll was trying his very best to avoid it. He couldn't get out of it though.

He was surrounded by witnesses who would testify against him. There was no way in hell that he would get away with trying to kill the Highblood. He tried to kill Redglare when she was in the field alone. Therefore, there were no witnesses. However, Redglare never lied. She kept her promises, told the truth, and did as she was told. There were times when she had broken promises, lied, went against orders, and committed crimes. But, she had a reason for everything she did. However, she would never attack someone unless given permission or if they attacked first. And that's what happened in the field.

"Redglare tried to kill me in the field. I simply defended myself! She lied! She's supposed to bring law to Alternia, not break the law while no one's looking! Why don't you do something about her as well?!"

Redglare looked at the criminal. Did he really go there? The Highblood looked at Redglare. She knew he wanted an explanation. She gave it to him. However, the anger caused by knowing what Gamzee just did to Terezi just 15 minutes ago was still there, and it filled her tone, making her have an unexpected, aggressive tone that even Redglare wasn't expecting.

"HOW FUCK1NG D4R3 YOU 4CCUS3 M3 OF TRY1NG TO K1LL YOU. 1 W4S ST4ND1NG 1N TH3 F13LD, TRY1NG TO CL34D MY M1ND B3C4US3 1 H4V3 B33N WORR13D 4BOUT MY D3SC3ND4NT FOR TH3 P4ST THR33 W33KS. SUDD3NLY, 1 G3T T4CKL3D TO TH3 GROUND BY H1M. 1 N4TUR4LLY D3F3ND3D MYS3LF B3C4US3 1 W4S B31NG 4TT4CK3D. WH4T W4S 1 SUPPOS3D TO DO? L3T YOU K1LL M3 FOR NO R34SON?"

Redglare was surprised by her anger. She kinda had the right to be angered by being falsely accused of a crime as well as being called a liar. But not that much anger. She knew that was going to possibly make them think she was lying. And with the fact that there were no witnesses, the only evidence was the fact the she was stabbed with her own damn sword. Great. That pissed her off even more.

"That's a lie!" the criminal stated.

"1. DON'T. FUCK1NG. L13." Redglare stated, now growling. Everything was pissing her off suddenly. She needed to get out of this and get out of this court before she did try to kill him.

The Highblood noted the anger rising in Redglare's voice. He knew she didn't lie. Almost everyone in Alternia knew this. It was stupid to accuse her of lying.

"How do we know that's true? You look pretty nervous." the criminal continued to pressure her, knowing he was making her mad.

Redglare glared at him. Her pale teal eyes were filled with anger. She was trying to avoid literally yelling. Everyone was watching her now. Redglare looked at the Highblood, practically begging for permission to leave before she snapped someone's neck. He simply nodded in approval, knowing she needed to calm down.

Redglare wasn't expecting to get approval, but she knew if she didn't leave now, he'd change his mind. Redglare looked back at the criminal, then left the court. She had only done this one time before, and then she actually did attack someone for throwing something and hitting her in the face. It was a glass. She didn't need to do that again.


	29. Latula: Encounter Gamzee

Latula was standing outside. Not doing anything specific. Just standing, enjoying the cold breeze. She sighed. She felt paranoid. Like someone was watching her. But as far as she knew, she was alone.

Latula looked around her, seeing nothing. It was the middle of the night, so that didn't help at all. She hugged herself. She wasn't cold. She was...scared. Mituna was with Kurloz, so she really was alone. It made her uncomfortable for some reason.

Normally, she was okay with being alone. She wasn't afraid of being alone. She wasn't afraid of almost anything, actually. There was only one thing that she was afraid of: losing either Mituna or Terezi. They were the ones she loved the most, and if she lost them, she didn't know what she would do. Besides have an emotional breakdown and go into depression.

It would be too much to handle. She couldn't lose them. They were her life. She loved them with her very existence, and nothing would take them away from her. She would literally kill anyone who tried to take them away. No one hurt them.

But then Latula sighed. She let Gamzee hurt Terezi. And she felt bad. Terezi always acted weird around her, and she would often avoid her, but Terezi was her little sister, and she loved her. She'd do anything to protect her.

sh3 would h4v3 d13d 1f 1t w4sn't for you, l4tul4. don't st4rt th1nk1ng l1k3 th4t.

She sighed again. She didn't need to think like that. Everything was going to be okay. Nothing would happen to them. Kurloz is with Mituna and Karkat is with Terezi. They're both safe. But something still made her feel like someone was going to get hurt. She didn't know who, how, when, where, why, or by who. She just knew it would happen.

All of this fighting was getting old. And all because Latula hit Gamzee. He was so immature sometimes. If someone pissed him off, he didn't stop hurting them until they were either dead or Kurloz or the Highblood got involved. But it'd take the Highblood to get him to stop hurting Terezi, and Latula didn't think the Highblood even knew about what Gamzee was doing to her younger sister. Which is bad.

Latula sighed yet again. Then, she heard someone behind her. She spun around and looked behind her. She saw nothing. But she was positive that she heard someone. She was beginning to get creeped out. Someone was after her. She was not delusional. Latula began to back up. Someone was there. She knew there was someone following her.

Latula's heart began to race. She didn't see anyone. But she heard someone- or something -there. She wasn't insane. She was getting more and more afraid. She looked around quickly.

Then that something sprinted out of the bushes. Latula instinctively jumped out of the way before she got knocked to the ground. She then saw who it was.

It was Gamzee.


	30. Gamzee: Don't let her get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence and blood.

Gamzee threw Latula to the ground. She quickly crawled back, then managed to stand to her feet. She stared at him. She didn't want to fight him. She wasn't prepared for this. She had to get out of here while she can still walk. Maybe she could get to Redglare, since she was only about 3-4 miles away now. Maybe she could make it. She had to try. The least she could do is try.

Latula was a great runner. It was something that ran through the entire Pyrope family. They're all emotionally connected somehow (ex. if Latula had a headache, Redglare and Terezi would have a headache, etc.), they're fast runners, they have great hearing, they're all easily angered, and they all hated hurting their friends. The Pyropes had strange abilities and personalities, but that's what makes them special.

Latula sprinted off, heading towards the field. Redglare was always there right now. Why did Redglare stay outside at night? Well, why not?

Gamzee followed her. She is NOT going to Redglare. He had to stop her. He chased her, speeding up and catching up to her, soon tackling her to the ground. Latula screamed, both from surprise and in hope of someone hearing her. Gamzee turned Latula over and punched her in the face at least four times. Latula then punched Gamzee, knocking him off of her. She stood up. Teal blood was now running out of her mouth. She coughed, spitting blood onto the ground. She was disgusted by the sight of her own blood.

Gamzee lunged at Latula, pinning her to the ground. He then grabbed her by her hair, stood up, and pulled her to her feet. He threw Latula at a tree, making her hit it face first. Latula covered her mouth, since it's what mainly hit the tree. Blood ran from her mouth almost like a waterfall, but not as severely. She would've screamed if she wasn't covering her mouth. She knew she wasn't getting out of this. He's going to kill her even if he kills himself in the process.

Gamzee grabbed her again and threw her across the clearing. She stumbled, but managed to keep her balance. Before she could run, he'd already ran over to her. Gamzee grabbed the teal blooded troll and threw her into the woods. Latula fell, cutting her side on a sharp tree branch. She grabbed her side, almost crying in pain.

Latula only wished to be awoken from this nightmare. A nightmare that was reality. Inescapable. What was happening was real, and she was possibly going to die of blood loss if she didn't either get to Porrim or Redglare or someone. She tried to get up. She had to use the tree to stand. Her eyes weren't necessarily the natural deep, bright sky blue. They were now a deep, dull teal. That happened when she was either in pain, crying, tired or just sad but not crying. The only people who had ever had the privilege of seeing her eyes like this were Porrim, Mituna, Terezi, and one time, Kurloz. Redglare could always sense Latula's emotions.

Gamzee ran at Latula, grabbing her and slamming her face first onto the ground. A blood curdling scream rang out, echoing throughout the area. There was no way in hell Redglare didn't hear that. Probably everyone in Alternia heard her. Latula knew that if someone didn't show up now, she'd be dead within a minute.

Gamzee pulled her up by her hair once again, then stared into her deep teal eyes. They were filled with terror, pain, sorrow, and regret. This was only half of what he wanted.

The other half was her death.


	31. Gamzee: Hit Redglare

Gamzee pinned Latula to a tree, getting ready to beat her against it. But then, someone grabbed him and pulled him away from her, causing Latula to fall to the ground. Gamzee punched the person before he realized who it was. It was Redglare.

Redglare glared at him, burning fury in her seemingly glowing pale teal eyes. They were bright with anger. He attacked her descendant. When she told him she'd kill him if he hurt either Terezi or Latula again, she meant it. Gamzee hurt both of them this time. He beat Latula, and he hurt Terezi emotionally. For all of the torture he's put them through in the past three weeks, he was going to pay for it.

Porrim, Terezi, and Mituna ran over to Latula. She was bleeding badly. Terezi was crying. She knew her sister was dying. At this rate, she probably wouldn't make it. Porrim picked Latula up, then took her to her hive. Terezi and Mituna followed her.

Redglare threw Gamzee at a tree, using enough force to make him go through the tree. She was tired of this. She'd let Gamzee get away with it two or three times. Now, he'd gone too far. She wouldn't let him get away with it this time.

Gamzee got back up, then ran at Redglare. He attempted to hit her, but she grabbed his throat. Gamzee flailed around, trying to loosen her grip. She was choking him. For the first time in her life, Redglare was trying to murder someone. But, he deserved it. Gamzee grabbed her gloved hand with both of his own hands and tried to dig his nails into her hand to make her let go. However, it did absolutely nothing. Not because the glove prevented it, but also because the pain didn't bother her, since she'd felt a million times worse.

Gamzee punched her again. While it did successfully make her release him, it only pissed her off even more. Redglare snarled at him. She then hit him, breaking his nose. Deep down inside, she wanted to stop. However, he just practically murdered her descendant. He pushed her too far this time.

Gamzee growled in both pain and rage. He killed Latula. Now, Terezi, Redglare, Porrim, Karkat and Kurloz were left. He had Redglare right here, so now, it was her turn. He lunged at her, but before he could tackle her, someone grabbed him and pulled him back. He looked up at the person that turned out to be Kurloz. Of course...just what he wanted. And the Highblood was with him.

Gamzee internally groaned. This is going to be one long explanation, especially since they only caught him attacking her. But maybe the Highblood would defend him instead of her.

But, he always believed what he saw, or what the person he believed was telling the truth. We all know Redglare wouldn't lie.

This is going to be a long conversation.


	32. Terezi: Become Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a better name
> 
> TW: Major character death

Terezi was sitting beside her sister. Mituna was outside, being calmed down by Porrim. Terezi was crying even more, a result of Porrim confirming the fact that Latula would in fact die. Porrim told her that it wouldn't be long. It was too much to handle.

"r3z1, pl34s3 don't cry. 1t hurts m3 wh3n you cry. 3v3ryth1ng w1ll b3 ok4y. 1 pro-" Latula said, but was interrupted.

"NO! DON'T M4K3 4 PROM1S3 TH4T YOU C4N'T K33P! 1'M CRY1NG B3C4US3 MY S1ST3R 1S 4BOUT TO D13 4ND TH3R3'S NOTH1NG 1 C4N DO TO PR3V3NT 1T! 1T'S 4LL MY F4ULT!"

"t3r3z1 don't th1nk l1k3 th4t. you couldn't h4v3 pr3v3nt3d th1s. no on3 could'v3. 1t's go1ng to b3 ok4y. don't f33l s4d b3c4us3 of m3. 1 don't w4nt to d13 know1ng th4t my l1ttl3 s1st3r 1s 1n p41n."

"L4TUL4 YOU DON'T UND3RST4ND! 1'M 1N P41N B3C4US3 1 LOV3 YOU 4ND 1 DON'T W4NT YOU TO L34V3 M3! PL34S3 DON'T L34V3 M3! YOU'R3 TH3 ONLY TH1NG 1 H4V3! Y34H, 1 H4V3 K4RK4T, R3DGL4R3 4ND VR1SK4 BUT YOU'R3 3V3RYTH1NG TO M3! NO ON3 C4N R3PL4C3 YOU! YOU'R3 NOT JUST SOM3 R4D G1RL! 1 KNOW 1T'S 4N 4CT! YOU 4R3 TH3 P3RSON WHO W4S 4LW4YS TH3R3 TO PROT3CT M3. YOU H4V3 4LW4YS B33N TH3R3 FOR M3 1F 1 W4S 1N P41N. YOU WOULDN'T L34V3 M3 UNT1L YOU W3R3 POS1T1V3 TH4T 1 WOULD B3 OK4Y. YOU H4V3 4LW4YS B33N TH3R3 TO COMFORT M3. YOU C4N'T D13! YOU H4V3 TO L1V3! 1 C4N'T T4K3 TH1S! 1F YOU D13, 1'LL N3V3R FORG1V3 MYS3LF! 1 H4V3 4LW4YS 4VO1D3D YOU 4ND PUSH3D YOU 4W4Y UNT1L 34RL13R TOD4Y! 1 W4NT3D TO B3 L1K3 YOU. 1 W4NT3D TO B3 4BL3 TO H1D3 MY TRU3 F33L1NGS L1K3 YOU DO. 1 N3V3R R34L1Z3D HOW MUCH YOU H4V3 C4R3D UNT1L NOW. 4ND NOW, 1T'S TOO L4T3 FOR M3 TO 4POLOG1Z3 FOR PUSH1NG YOU 4W4Y 4ND M4K1NG YOU TH1NK TH4T 1 H4T3D YOU. 1 W4S 4LW4YS 4FR41D TH4T 1'D M4K3 YOU F33L 3MB4RR4SS3D B3C4US3 YOU H4V3 SUCH 4 P4TH3T1C S1ST3R WH1L3 3V3RYON3 3LS3 H4S 4N 4W3SOM3 BROTH3R OR S1ST3R. 1 DON'T H4T3 YOU. 1 LOV3 YOU MOR3 TH4N 4NYTH1NG 1N 4LT3RN14. 1 C4N'T L1V3 W1THOUT YOU. 1 W4NT YOU TO L1V3! 1 N33D YOU TO L1V3! 1 N33D YOU TO ST4Y W1TH M3! 1 JUST LOV3 YOU SO MUCH 4ND 1 C4N'T LOS3 MY ONLY S1ST3R..." Terezi says, she started crying even more in the middle of her speech. She was now sobbing like a baby.

Latula was crying as well. She knew her sister had always looked up to her and would be one hell of a wreck if she lost her sister. She couldn't take it either. She needed to be there for her sister, but she couldn't anymore. She couldn't be there to protect Terezi or Mituna. She couldn't do anything for them. She was going to die and she never thought she'd be afraid. Now, she was. She didn't ever think about it this way.

"r3z1..." Latula started, choking on her words due to trying to hold back sobs. "1-1'm so...so....SO sorry..."

Terezi hugged Latula for the last time. She clung to her sister like a leech. She only wished for something to happen to make her sister stay with her. Mituna came back in the room with Porrim. Latula looked at him as he walked over to her. He leaned down and hugged her.

Porrim stood there. She had Jade tears in her eyes. It hurt her, but nowhere near as much as them. She was really close to Latula. Latula would always come to her when she needed help or advice. She loved helping her. Latula was more like a daughter than a close friend. And that was what hurt the most.

"1 lov3 you both so much. 1'm sorry 1t h4d to b3 th1s w4y. just pl34s3 stop cry1ng."

"1T HURTS TOO MUCH..." Terezi choked out. Then she realized something...something that crushed her shattered heart to dust and then to nothing.

She couldn't even see her sister's face before she died.

Terezi cried even more. That made her lose control over her tears.

"1 C4N'T 3V3N FUCK1NG S33 YOU..." Terezi says.

Latula stared at her sister for a minute. She felt so horrible now. Her vision blurred. No. Not now! Please!

Latula started sobbing. She clung to Mituna. She wanted to talk to Porrim before she died.

"1 lov3 you...." she says to Mituna. "porr1m...c4n 1 t4lk to you 4lon3?"

"o+f co+urse." Porrim says.

"1'M NOT L34V1NG."

"t3r3z1 pl34s3 don't do th1s..." Latula says in an almost begging voice.

Mituna stood up, He almost didn't let go. It hurt him when he did. He choked back a sob, then looked at Terezi.

"1 C4N'T L34V3 YOU..."

"t3r3z1...pl34s3..."

"Terezi, please do+n't make it harder fo+r her." Porrim says.

Terezi whimpered, not wanting to leave her sister. She forced herself to leave the room, and Mituna followed her. Karkat and Kurloz were waiting for them. Terezi walked directly to Karkat and hugged him tightly. She couldn't take this. It was too much to handle.

Latula looked at Porrim. "1 n33d you to do two th1ngs for m3."

"What are they?" Porrim asked.

"1 n33d you to: on3, t3ll k4rk4t to t4k3 c4r3 of t3r3z1. two, pl34s3 h3lp h3r g3t through th1s. 1'm sorry for th1s."

"I will. And no+ne o+f this is yo+ur fault. Do+nt be so+rry. Everything will be o+kay. !'ll make sure she's safe. I pro+mise."

Latula smiled. "th4nk you..."

"Yo+ur welco+me."

As Latula took her last breath, Terezi started crying more, knowing that she was. Terezi felt like she was low on breath.

Latula was gone.


	33. Terezi: Talk to Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter packed with Karezi and sadness
> 
> And a really bad ending

Terezi was back at her hive. She'd cried so much that her eyes, head, throat, chest, and ribs were hurting. She wasn't crying now. She was trying to level her breathing. She was leaning on Karkat. He had his arm around her shoulder. Terezi sighed, feeling low on breath. It was something that happened a lot, but now it was from crying. And it hurt.

Karkat looked at Terezi. She was blindly staring at the wall. Her naturally pale teal eyes were now a dull, lifeless gray. They were filled with nothing but pain, sorrow, and misery. He hated seeing her like this.

Terezi sat up and hugged Karkat tightly. She just wanted comfort right now. She felt as if there was nothing left to live for. Karkat hugged her, pulling her closer to him. Terezi laid her head on his shoulder. She only wanted to go to sleep. She didn't care if she had a nightmare, had a nice dream, didn't dream at all, woke up tomorrow morning, or if she never woke up again.

"1 don't know 1f 1 c4n h4ndl3 th1s much p41n..." Terezi says.

" (it'll be okay. I promise.) " Karkat says.

Terezi shook her head. "1t's not go1ng to b3 ok4y..."

Karkat sighed. " (Terezi, everything is going to be okay. I'm sure that Redglare did something with Gamzee. I won't let anything happen to you.) "

"1 know..." Terezi says, starting to cry. "1 kn3w th1s would h4pp3n though..."

" (How?) " Karkat asks.

"1 h4d 4 n1ghtm4r3 wh3r3 1 w4s st4nd1ng 1n 4 d4rk room, th3n 1 st4rt3d w4lk1ng 4nd 1 found t34l, r3d, j4d3, gr33n, v1ol3t, 4nd c3rul34n blood on the ground. 1 follow3d 1t, try1ng to f1nd th3 sourc3, 4nd 1 found r3dgl4r3, l4tul4, k4n4y4, porr1m, kurloz, m3ul1n, 4nd g4mz33. g4mz33 gr4bb3d l4tul4 by h3r h41r 4nd thr3w h3r f4c3 f1rst onto th3 floor, h3 st4bb3d r3dgl4r3 through th3 h34rt, d3c4p1t4t3d porr1m, thr3w k4n4y4 onto th3 floor 4nd st4bb3d h3r through th3 h34rt. wh3n h3 w3nt to m3ul1n, kurloz tr13d to prot3ct 3hr, but g4mz33 k1ll3d h1m, th3n st4bb3d m3ul1n 1n th3 stom4ch, 4nd l3ft h3r th3r3 to bl33d to d34th. h3 c4m3 b4ck to m3, 4nd th3n h3 d1d th3 s4m3 th1ng to m3." Terezi explained. "b3for3 g4mz33 4tt4ck3d m3 1n th3 cl34r1ng, 1 h4d th3 s4m3 n1ghtm4r3, 3xc3pt 1 found you l4y1ng on th3 ground bl33d1ng. 1 tr13d to h3lp you, but l4tul4 4nd k4nkr1 h3ld m3 b4ck. 1 w4s forc3d to w4tch you d13. th3n, g4mz33 w4lk3d ov3r to m3 4nd l1ft3d h1s club ov3r h1s h34d, th3n brought 1t down on m1n3."

This only made Karkat hate Gamzee more. Not only was he torturing her when she's awake, he's haunting her dreams as well. She couldn't get peace no matter what she did. He only wished that there was something he could do to help her.

" (i'm sorry you're having to go through this. I don't know what Gamzee's problem is, but I'm sorry he's taking his anger out on you. I wish I knew a way to make him stop doing this to you.) "

"h3 won't stop unt1l 1'm d34d." Terezi says, now crying at the memory of watching Karkat die right in front of her.

"I'LL KILL HIM BEFORE HE HURTS YOU AGAIN." Karkat says, hugging her tightly.

Terezi rested her head on his shoulder. "1 just w4nt th1s p41n to 3nd. r1ght now 1t hurts to br34th3. my 3y3s, h34d, thro4t, ch3st, 4nd s1d3s hurt from cry1ng. 3v3ryth1ng hurts r1ght now..."

Karkat sighed. " (I'm sorry...) "

"1t's not your f4ult..."

" (I know..) "

Terezi hugged him. They both stayed silent. Eventually, Terezi fell asleep.


	34. Redglare: Think About Everything That Has Happened

Redglare was sitting against a tree. She was in the field. Pyralspite was laying next to her. She knew Latula was dead. She was staring blindly at the dark midnight blue sky. Her pale teal eyes were a darker, dull gray that was almost nothing close to teal. She felt as if there was a gaping hole in her chest.

A single teal tear slipped from her eye. Redglare hadn't cried in so long. It was something that she didn't really do. She could handle a lot of things. But this....she couldn't handle Latula's death. Her descendants were more like her daughters. They had a bond that the others didn't seem to have with their descendants. Even the Pyropes themselves didn't know what made them so close. Now that one of them was gone, that bond was broken and it was too much for Terezi and Redglare to handle.

Pyralspite looked at her. Upon noticing her crying, he moved closer to her, wrapping his tail around her in a comforting way. He knew this was really painful for her. This combined with the stress of trying to do her job, protect Terezi, and trying to keep from killing Gamzee made her snap. She hadn't cried in 3 sweeps (6.5 earth years).

But now, she couldn't help it. She'd held back tears for sweeps. Tears caused by being sent out to kill Mindfang, being yelled at by the Highblood (since his voice is loud and she has really sensitive hearing and him yelling was very painful), being hung by Mindfang, seeing Terezi get abused by Gamzee, seeing Terezi after she was almost killed in the clearing, the stress of holding herself back in the clearing and for the past three weeks, the fact that she tried to murder someone, and tears caused by being alone all this time.

Redglare didn't have a matesprit to go to when she felt like everything was going to hell. Her moirail killed her and now that they're alive again (somehow), she still doesn't talk to her because she, as Redglare sees it, hates her. She didn't even have a damn kismesis to go to. If she was in enough pain, she would go to her kismesis. But she didn't have one. She only had a moirail, and that's Mindfang.

Redglare leaned on Pyralspite. Teal tears were running down her face.

"WH4T TH3 H3LL 1S WRONG W1TH YOU? YOU TR13D TO K1LL SOM3ON3. YOU THR34T3N3D TO K1LL SOM3ON3. BOTH OF THOS3 4R3 CR1M3S TH4T G3T P3OPL3 H4NG3D." Redglare thought.

She was supposed to enforce the law, not break it. She needed help, whether she admitted it or not. Even the Highblood saw that everything that's going on right now is getting to her. Redglare, honestly, felt so insignificant and weak. All of the pain, sadness, anger, and regret that she'd felt over the last 3 sweeps came back to her. The tears she held back seemed to come back as well. She didn't hold it back this time. She didn't have enough strength to hold them back. She just let the tears fall.

Pyralspite watched her. His deep scarlet eyes were filled with sadness. He hated seeing her like this. She'd been like this before, but nowhere near as bad as now. It was when she was younger.

Questions ran through Redglare's head. Regret, agony, depression, and anger were all she felt.

Why did't the Highblood do something about Gamzee before now? Why didn't Terezi testify and make Gamzee get punished for trying to kill her? Why wasn't the Highblood concerned? Why did he have to be such a heartless bastard? How could someone just sit back and let their descendant mercilessly beat their more or less servant's descendant half to death? Why did Gamzee have to do this? What did Latula even do to deserve that? Why was this happening? Why wasn't this just a nightmare? Why didn't Redglare do something earlier?

"GOD D4MM1T..." Redglare whispered to herself, closing her eyes. More tears ran down her face. "WHY 1S TH1S H4PP3N1NG?"

The answers to those questions were obvious.

The Highblood didn't do anything about Gamzee because there wasn't anything he could do. Terezi didn't testify because she was afraid of what Gamzee would do to her if she did. The Highblood really was concerned, but he didn't show it. The Highblood was raised to not show any caring emotions, and his personality is the result of that. The Highblood never really cared about what Gamzee did to anyone. He didn't care about what happened to anyone. He couldn't care less. Gamzee did this because he was pissed at the teal blooded trolls for threatening him, hitting him, and "taking his moirail away from him". She did nothing to deserve this. This was happening because Gamzee took after the Highblood. When the Highblood wanted something, he got it. Gamzee picked this up from his ancestor. Gamzee wanted to make Terezi and Redglare suffer for what they did to him, and he had success. This wasn't a nightmare because this is reality and they're not sleeping. Redglare didn't know what to do, and now she's paying for not trying to find something.

She wanted comfort. Pyralspite's comfort, for the first time, wasn't enough. Tears were streaming from her eyes like a waterfall. She felt that if she had done something, she could've prevented this. She felt like everything was her fault.

She was losing control of herself. All of her pain, stress, sadness, and anger was because of Gamzee. She wouldn't have to worry about him since he would most likely be staying with the Highblood now. But she still has to go through depression. And that'd screw her job up greatly. She needed to sleep. Tomorrow, she'd attempt to talk to Mindfang. She needed to talk to someone. Mindfang was the first person she thought of.

Hopefully, she'll listen to her and actually help her. If not, then Redglare was screwed.


	35. Vriska: Watch Makara

The next morning, a few of the trolls went back to the park. It took Vriska and Karkat a full hour to talk Terezi into going. The descendants and the beta kids were going to be there. Gamzee was there, but no one would let him touch her. Everyone knew what happened. They weren't happy about it at all. Not even the slightest bit.

Terezi and Vriska were sitting on the ground under a tree. Terezi was hugging her knees, trying to focus on something to get her mind off of Gamzee and the night before. Vriska split her attention into three parts: Terezi, Gamzee, and this spider...

Yes. A spider.

There was a spider next to her that she'd been bothering for a while. It was currently staring at her hand. A grasshopper thought it'd be a good idea to jump over to where the spider was. Instantly, the spider attacked it. It was about the size of an average rock; not big enough to cause harm to a troll, but big enough to take down something as big as this adult grasshopper. She knew what it was, but she couldn't remember.

Her attention shifted back to Terezi when she leaned on her arm.

"What's wrong?" Vriska asked.

"h3's st4r1ng 4t m3."

"He's pro8a8ly w8ing for me to leave you alone." Vriska states, staring back at Gamzee who was, in fact, staring at her.

"1 w1sh h3'd stop. h3's c4us3d m3 3nough p41n. 1 don't n33d mor3."

"I know........" Vriska says.

Terezi sighed and hugged Vriska. She just wanted him to leave everyone alone. She wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. The only difference would be the fact that Latula wouldn't be there. Vriska hugged Terezi, turning her attention back to the spider. It'd finished wrapping the grasshopper in it's web. It was apparently asleep.

Vriska poker faced, then turned back to Terezi. She was now staring at the ground. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. It bothered her. She looked at Gamzee. He was looking at her. She narrowed her eyes. Why the fuck was he staring at her? She didn't do anything to him.

Gamzee stared at Vriska. Vriska stared back. It seemed to be a staring contest. Gamzee was staring at Vriska, hiding what he was thinking. Vriska, however, was staring at him like "I will kill you if you touch her" because she knew that was on his mind. And she was right.

Gamzee was planning on killing someone. However, it wasn't Terezi. It was Redglare. He planned on attacking her at night. Then, going for Vriska, then Karkat. He decided to forget about the others. These three were her closest friends. If he killed them, he'd hurt Terezi enough to satisfy himself.

Vriska could now see it in his eyes. He'd zoned out. He had a murderous look in his eyes, as well as a murderous grin. Vriska's eyes wandered to Karkat. He was looking at Gamzee. He noticed them staring at each other, and he noticed the look Gamzee had. He looked at Terezi, then at Vriska. She knew what he was thinking.

Terezi sat up. Vriska looked from Karkat to Terezi. Terezi sighed, then looked at Vriska. Not that much was going on. Well, the others were enjoying themselves, but these three weren't. Karkat walked over to Vriska and Terezi. They both looked at him. He sat beside Terezi.

"You noticed it too?" Vriska asked.

" (Yeah.) " Karkat says, hugging Terezi.

Terezi hugged back, ignoring their conversation.

"He really needs to stop."

" (he's doing this just to hurt Terezi.) "

"I know. I don't know what his pro8lem is, 8ut he needs to get over it."

"h3's p1ss3d b3c4us3 of r3dgl4r3 thr34t3n1ng h1m, l4tul4 h1tt1ng h1m, k4rk4t b34t1ng h1m, 4nd m3 1nt3rf3r1ng w1th h1s mo1r4ll3g14nc3 w1th k4rk4t."

" (You didn't interfere with shit.) "

"He should 8e over that........" Vriska says, looking back at Gamzee.

Gamzee stared at Karkat. Karkat glared at him, still pissed from what he did only yesterday morning. It hadn't been that long since they fought. Terezi was still in a lot of pain. The cut was pretty bad. It was across her forehead. She hid it behind her hood.

Gamzee looked over at Kanaya. He thought about her older sister, Porrim.

Porrim. That blood sucking bitch. She's why Terezi's alive. She's why he can't kill anyone. He'd have to kill her before he could kill the others. And how the hell did she even find out when he did?

That was one question he didn't know the answer to.

Terezi then started thinking about Redglare. She knew that this was hard on her. She could feel it. The pain and depression her ancestor was going through. She was also going through this. This is all breaking the Pyrope family apart.

Hopefully, it'll all end soon.


	36. Porrim: Talk To Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a week after Latula's death.

Porrim and Aranea were standing in a dark room. It was illuminated by a blue light given off by a few flames. Blue flames. There was a young, female troll sitting on a table.

"And yo+u said this is permanent?" Porrim asked.

"Meaning that it may just m8ke her slightly immortal 8ecause of reasons. Reasons I don't understand." Aranea says.

"Well...I guess that's go+o+d." Porrim says, looking at the troll.

She was wearing all black. A black, long sleeve, signless shirt with black pants. Her hair was straight, and was down to the middle of her back. She was staring at the floor. Her hair covered her eyes. She was holding her side. Underneath the clothes, her stomach was wrapped in bandages.

"Are yo+u o+kay?" Porrim asked the troll.

She nodded. "yeah...i thought you'd forget..."

"I promised I would do it. I keep my promises." Aranea says.

The girl smiled slightly. "that's good to know."

Then, someone else came into the room. Aranea turned around, finding Kanaya. Kanaya simply walked over to them.

"Have Either Of You Heard From Redglare?" Kanaya asked.

"I haven't spoken to her since last week when she was talking to Mindfang." Aranea says.

"I haven't spo+ken to+ her since Latula died.." Porrim says.

"Well I Was Told That Gamzee And Redglare Are Missing. Terezi Is Also Missing According To Vriska." Kanaya says.

"Oh..." Aranea says.

Kanaya noticed the girl on the table.

"Who Is That?"

The girl had her hands over her eyes, and behind her hands, her eyes were closed.

"you should know me." she says.

"I Don't..." Kanaya says.

The troll sighed, looking up at Kanaya. She had bright teal eyes that seemed to be glowing. She stared at Kanaya's deep Jade eyes.

"i'm latula pyrope."


	37. Latula: Go to Redglare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a long chapter

"What?" Kanaya asked, not really believing it.

Latula sighed. "1t's 4 r34lly long story 4nd 1'd r4th3r not t4lk 4bout 1t r1ght now."

"Okay..." Kanaya says.

"Do+n't tell anyo+ne." Porrim says to Kanaya.

"Alright. I Need To Go."

"o+kay."

"8ye." Aranea says.

After Kanaya left, Latula looked at Porrim and Aranea.

"th4nk you for k33p1ng your prom1s3. 1 r34lly n33d to go f1nd t3r3z1."

"We'll go+ with you."

"4lr1ght."

Latula stood up, then looked at Aranea. Aranea led them out of the room, then outside. Porrim followed behind Latula. Latula had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to Redglare. She crossed her arms, as if she was cold. She was actually uncomfortable. Porrim noticed this.

"What's wro+ng?"

"1 th1nk som3th1ng b4d 1s go1ng to, 4lr34dy h4s, or 1s h4pp3n1ng to r3dgl4r3."

"Wouldn't she 8e in the field or the clearing?" Aranea asked.

"norm4lly th4t's wh3r3 sh3'd b3 4t th1s t1m3..." Latula says.

"We should go look for her there." Aranea says.

"4lr1ght."

The three girls started walking to the field. They started walking side-by-side. Once they reached the field, Redglare wasn't there.

"Well she's not here..."

Latula looked over at a bush. She saw something. A bright colored substance. She walked over to the bush. Aranea and Porrim watched her. She noticed two different colors.

"guys..." Latula says.

Aranea and Porrim walked over to where Latula was crouched. She was staring at blood. Teal and Violet blood. It was Gamzee, and either Redglare, Terezi or even both. And there was a lot of it, too.

"th3y'r3 1n th3 cl34r1ng." Latula says.

"We need to+ go+ there."

"And exactly how do we even get there?" Aranea asks.

"1 know wh3r3 1t 1s."

"Then lead us there."

Latula stood up, then walked into the woods. Aranea and Porrim followed her. They eventually came to the clearing. Gamzee and Redglare were there.

But Latula's hopes of Redglare being okay were shattered.

Gamzee was laying on the ground, half dead. Or maybe he is dead. No...he's breathing...dammit. Redglare was on one knee, then she stood up. She was covered in cuts and both Gamzee's blood and her own. She had a deep cut on her side from Gamzee cutting her with her own sword. Latula ran over to her ancestor, Aranea and Porrim followed her. Redglare turned to her descendant once she realized that she was there.

Gamzee groaned, then managed to sit up. He was in the same state as Redglare, except worse. He had a deep gash in the lower part of his arm, a stab wound in his leg, and several other cuts and things. He then noticed Latula. He stared at her, questioning how she's alive. Before Redglare could say anything to her, Gamzee spoke.

"I thought you were dead..."

Latula turned around and looked at him. Her eyes were actually glowing slightly. They were darker now. A dark teal.

"1 w4s d34d. but now 1'm not."

"What happened?" Porrim asks.

"G4MZ33 4TT4CK3D M3 4ND 1 FOUGHT B4CK..." Redglare says, pausing for a second. "4ND TH3N TH1S H4PP3N3D..."

"You did this on purpose. I defen-"

"g4mz33 don't go th3r3. you'v3 s41d th4t 4bout m3, t3r3z1, r3dgl4r3, 4nd s3v3r4l oth3rs. you'r3 ly1ng to try 4nd g3t out of troubl3, but you'r3 not g3tt1ng out of 1t th1s t1m3."

"I like how she's allowed to try and murder me for no reason and she gets away with it, but when I do something like this, I get punished for it." Gamzee growls. 

"1 H4V3 4 R34SON FOR 3V3RYTH1NG 1 DO." Redglare says. This was something that she always says when someone says she does something for no reason or asks why she did something.

"WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHERFUCKING REASON BE THEN?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!" Gamzee asked, yelling loud enough to make Redglare wince in pain due to her sensitive hearing. Redglare looked at him, anger boiling inside her yet again.

Redglare didn't say anything. Not because she didn't have an answer, because she had a million reasons for doing it. There were two reasons why she didn't say anything. One: he just put her in a lot of pain. Two: The Highblood. She could sense him. The others didn't notice him yet.

"EXACTLY! YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON FOR TRYING TO KILL ME! YOU LIED AND MADE THE HIGHBLOOD THINK THAT I ATTACKED YOU! I'LL KILL ALL FOUR OF YOU AND TEREZI-"

Redglare growled in anger, but mainly pain. He was as bad as the Highblood about yelling. Latula noticed her pain, so did Gamzee and the Highblood. But, that didn't stop him.

"WHAT? IS MY YELLING HURTING YOU? THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HAVING SENSITIVE HEARING! BUT TO BE MOTHERFUCKING HONEST, I. DON'T. GIVE. A. SHIT!" Gamzee yells, deliberately hurting her.

Latula growled, grabbing Gamzee by his throat and digging her nails into his neck. She was tired of him hurting her family. Gamzee grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly. Latula remembered the pain he put her through a week ago, then hit him in the face. She hit pretty hard as well, so it hurt like hell.

"L4TUL4 STOP." Redglare says just as the Highblood walked over to them. Her voice slightly cracked as she spoke.

Latula dropped Gamzee- well, actually she threw him onto the ground. She backed away from him. Gamzee stood up then looked at his ancestor. Redglare sighed, mainly because it hurt to breathe because of the cut.

This wouldn't end well for him.


	38. Latula: Be With Terezi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Followed by a short chapter-

Terezi and Latula were sitting in the park under a tree. Terezi was leaning on Latula, staring blindly at the ground. For the first time in so long, her eyes were back to their normal color. A bright turquoise. Latula was happy to see that color again. A few others were there. Some of the descendants and dancestors were there. Mituna was beside Latula. He was quiet. It concerned her, but she didn't pressure him about it. She already asked him about it, and he told her he was fine. But she didn't really believe him.

Terezi looked up at her sister. Latula looked at her. Terezi sat up and hugged Latula's neck. Latula smiled and hugged Terezi. This was the relationship she wanted to have with her sister. For a long time, Terezi avoided Latula because she thought that she wasn't good enough to be around her. But, Latula never thought Terezi was lower than her. When Terezi was around her in public, Latula was happy.

Terezi thought that her presence embarrassed Latula. Latula, however, enjoyed Terezi's company. They talked about it for a while last night. Now, they just have to forgive and forget about their mistakes, let them be a thing of the past, and focus on doing the right things in the present to have a better future together.

Latula held Terezi closer. It was nice to be able to do this again. She hadn't held Terezi since she was about 4 earth years old. Terezi sighed. It felt like a million sweeps had passed since she last saw Latula alive. She couldn't explain how happy she was to have her back.

Latula leaned back and laid against Mituna. There was a sudden sharp pain in her side. Then she remembered when she was fighting with Gamzee, when he threw her into the bushes, her side was gashed by a broken tree branch. Porrim told her that it'd take several weeks for it to heal. That means being inactive so that the wound can heal properly. And that means one thing: boredom.

But who said Latula would listen?

She sat up slightly, then rested her head on Mituna's shoulder. Pain shot through her sides. Terezi sat next to Latula, then laid her head on her arm.

Her pain is what would make her listen. It was just enough to make her do it. And if she wanted the pain to end, then she'd have to listen. And she wants that, so she'll do it.

Maybe...

Latula looked at Terezi. She still hid her face behind her hood. Latula wondered why. It couldn't be because of the cut, because it was healed. It bothered her. She always wore it over her face when she was in public. She wondered why.

Maybe she should ask her later? She shouldn't hide her face. She was a beautiful young woman. Why did it bother her so much? She hugged Terezi. She would ask her later.


	39. Latula: Talk to Terezi

Latula and Terezi were now standing in the clearing. It was dark, and the sky was clear, revealing bright stars and the moons. Both were shining brightly down on Alternia. Terezi and Latula were talking about how Terezi envied her sister.

"1 JUST W4NT TO B3 SOM3ON3 TH4T 3V3RYON3 LOV3S. 1 DON'T W4NT TO B3 TH4T P3RSON TH4T 3V3RYON3 H4T3S 4NYMOR3. 1 W4NT TO B3 L1K3 YOU. NO ON3 H4T3S YOU. NO ON3 TR13S TO K1LL YOU. 1 JUST W4NT TO B3 4S 4M4Z1NG 4S YOU 4R3..."

Latula was crouched down in front of Terezi. She stared at her.

"t3r3z1, p3opl3 lov3 you. 4 lot of p3opl3 lov3 you. so wh4t 1f p3opl3 h4t3 you? th3y don't m4tt3r. 4nd 4 lot of p3opl3 h4t3 m3. d4m4r4, g4mz33, 4nd 4 f3w oth3rs h4t3 m3. 4nd 1'm h4ppy th4t you th1nk th4t 4bout m3, but 1 don't w4nt you to b3 l1k3 m3."

"WHY NOT?"

"w3ll...1'm not r34lly th1s r4d g1rl th4t 1 s4y 1 4m. 1 pr3t3nd to b3 som3on3 th4t 3v3ryon3 w1ll l1k3 so th4t 1 won't b3 judg3d. 1'm r34lly just 4 r3gul4r troll. just l1k3 3v3ryon3 3ls3. th3r3's noth1ng too sp3c14l 4bout m3. so t3chn1c4lly, th4t m4k3s m3 4 l14r. 4nd 1 don't w4nt you to b3 4 l14r. w3'r3 both do1ng th1s. you'r3 try1ng to b3 som3on3 you'r3 not, 4nd 1 4m b31ng som3on3 1'm not."

"1 ONLY DO 1T FOR YOU..." Terezi says, tearing up.

Latula sighed. "1 know...4nd 1 do 1t for you 4nd m1tun4. but w3 n33d to stop. b31ng p3opl3 th4t w3'r3 not 1sn't go1ng to m4k3 us b3tt3r. you h4v3 to b3 who you r34lly 4r3. 4nd 1 shouldn't k33p you from do1ng th4t. th3r3's 4 b34ut1ful, strong, l1ttl3 dr4gon 1ns1d3 you. you'v3 k3pt h3r from h4tch1ng. sh3 n33ds to com3 out of h3r sh3ll. oth3rw1s3, sh3'll d13. you n33d to l3t h3r com3 out."

"SO 1 H4V3 TO L3T WHO 1 R34LLY 4M, WH1CH 1S TH4T DR4GON, COM3 OUT OR 3LS3 1'LL JUST FORG3T WHO 1 R34LLY 4M?"

"y3s. l3t h3r com3 out. 1'v3 b33n m4k1ng th1s m1st4k3 for sw33ps, 4nd 1 now r34l1z3 th4t 1t's b33n 4ff3ct1ng you. 1n 4 b4d w4y. 1f you'll stop try1ng to b3 mor3 l1k3 th1s p3rson th4t 1'm pr3t1nd1ng to b3, 1'll stop pr3t3nd1ng to b3 th1s r4d g1rl."

Terezi blindly stared at her sister. A teal tear slipped from her left eye. She knew Latula was right.

"4r3 you go1ng to do th1s? for m3?"

Latula then remembered something.

"4nd 4bout your hood..." she started. "stop h1d1ng your f4c3 4s w3ll. you'r3 b34ut1ful, t4k3 th3 hood off...1 don't w4nt you to h1d3 4nymor3. 1 just w4nt you to b3 th3 r34l T3r3z1 th4t 1 kn3w wh3n w3 w3r3 young3r. so t3ll m3: 4r3 you go1ng to do th1s?"

Terezi nodded. "Y34H..."

Latula smiled and hugged Terezi. Terezi hugged back tightly.

"1 lov3 you, s1s.."

"1 LOV3 YOU TOO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly remember this chapter being longer than this. Oh well :/


	40. Redglare: Talk to the Highblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the thing that no one likes.
> 
> A.k.a. an oc of mine that was made just for this story
> 
>  
> 
> Sighs...
> 
> This takes place seven months after the previous chapter.

Redglare was sitting a dark hall in the court. She hugged her knees close to her chest. Her eyes were glued to the floor in front of her. She was having to make the biggest decision of her life, and she couldn't decide.

Recently, Latula was convicted of murder, and sentenced to death by hanging. However, Redglare knew she was innocent. Latula would never murder someone. But that didn't seem to matter.

A single teal tear slipped from her eye. She was the one who'd have to hang her own daughter. She couldn't do it. Hanging people was easy. But when it came to her daughter, it was different. There's no way she'll be able to go through with it. She only prayed that the Highblood wouldn't force her to do this.

She heard someone walk up to her. She knew who it was. The Highblood himself.

"1 C4N'T DO TH1S..."

He stayed silent. Redglare's blind eyes wandered up to his face.

"PL34S3 DON'T M4K3 M3 DO TH1S..."

"It's your job."

"1 KNOW 1T'S MY JOB! BUT SH3'S MY D4UGHT3R! 1 C4N'T H4NG MY OWN D4UGHT3R! 1T M4Y B3 MY JOB TO H4NG TROLLS TH4T COMM1T S3R1OUS CR1M3S, BUT 1T'S 4LSO MY JOB TO M4K3 SUR3 TH4T MY D4UGHT3RS 4R3 S4F3!"

The Highblood stared at the teal-blooded troll. She was having to make a decision that no mother should have to make.

"1 KNOW SH3'S 1NNOC3NT...4ND 1 TH4T'S 4NOTH3R R34SON WHY 1 C4N'T DO TH1S."

He stared at her. "I won't force you to do it. It's your decision. You either hang her, or you don't. If you don't, I won't hold it against you. Right now, you need to go. It's up to you."

He walked out to where Latula was forced to stand. Redglare stood there for a minute. Did he just give her permission to abandon her duties? She was thankful for this, but also confused. She didn't really know what to do. But she knew she had to go to the stand.

She sighed. She started walking to the entrance. It felt like someone was putting weights on her with each step she took. Eventually she made it to the entrance. Then she stopped.

"...to witness the execution of Latula Pyrope for the murder of Travis Nevlen."

Redglare walked out to the stand. The man continued speaking.

"The executioner: Neophyte Redglare. Th-"

Redglare shoved the paper he was reading from into his face, a way of saying "shut the hell up." He took the hint, and left the stand. Amanda, the prosecutor that got her into this mess, and also the person who has been trying to take Redglare's place, put the rope in her hand.

"Do-your-job-Redglare."


	41. Redglare: Make Your Decision

Redglare looked at Amanda. She took the rope and walked towards Latula. She stopped. They stared at each other.

"Well? Are-you-going-to-stand-there-or-are-you-going-to-hang-her?"

Redglare sighed. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she reopened them, this would all be gone. She remembered a lot of things. Times when she told Latula and Terezi that she'd never hurt them. One specific time came to her.

"wh4t would you do 1f som3th1ng h4pp3n3d 4nd you h4d to h4ng m3?"

"WHY WOULD YOU 4SK TH4T?"

"1'm just cur1ous..."

Redglare sighed. "1F SOM3TH1NG H4PP3N3D, 1 WOULDN'T H4NG YOU. NOTH1NG WOULD 3V3R M4K3 M3 H4NG 31TH3R OF YOU. YOU'R3 MY D4UGHT3RS. NO ON3 W1LL 3V3R H4NG 31TH3R OF YOU 4S LONG 4S 1'M 4L1V3. 4ND 1F SOM3ON3 3V3R TR13S TO H4NG YOU OR T3R3Z1, 1'LL DO WH4T3V3R 1T T4K3S TO PR3V3NT 1T. 4ND 1F 1 3V3R H4NG 31TH3R OF YOU, 1'LL N3V3R FORG1V3 MYS3LF. 1 PROM1S3 1'LL N3V3R M4K3 TH4T M1ST4K3."

Redglare's eyes opened at the sound of someone in the crowd yelling at her.

"aRe yOu gOINg to hANg hEr or wHAt?"

"mom pl34s3...don't do th1s..."

Redglare looked at Latula. She heard a faint whisper coming from the front of the crowd. Terezi was standing there.

"pl34s3 don't do 1t..."

"Hurry-up-Red. We-dont-have-all-day."

Redglare breathed, closing her eyes once again. She hung her head, just enough to make her hair hide the tear that escaped her eye. Latula and the Highblood saw it. She was tied to her duties as a Legislacerator. She never let anyone get away with murder. But Latula was her own daughter, and she was also innocent. The problem was the lack of evidence to prove that.

"HanG HeR AlreadY!" another troll spoke.

The crowd began yelling at her. This caused her to get a severe headache. She tightened her grip around the rope.

"SILENCE!"

The sudden booming voice was enough to make Redglare nearly drop to her knees, but she managed to continue standing. The crowd instantly went silent.

Redglare kept her eyes closed. It was easy to refuse to hang her. It was the fact that she was sworn to her duties that was keeping her from refusing. She was more tied to the law than anyone else. But she was also tied to her family.

"Redglare-stop-being-a-fucking-wimp! Just-because-she's-your-daughter-doesn't-mean-that-she-can-get-away-with-murder! When-you-became-a-Legislacerator-you-swore-to-do-your-job-no-matter-what. Now-are-you-really-going-to-go-against-that?"

Redglare thought for a moment. Then she lifted her head, opening her eyes. She looked at the Highblood, her daughters, then at Amanda. Then, she dropped the noose.

"Y3S..." Redglare said. "Y3S 1 4M."

Latula sighed, relieved. It felt like an anchor had just been lifted from her heart.

Amanda growled.

"HOW-DARE-YOU-GO-AGAINST-YOUR-WORD?! YOU-CAN'T-DO-THIS!"

"1 C4N. YOU JUST DON'T W4NT M3 TO. 1 SWOR3 TO DO MY JOB. BUT, 1 4LSO SWOR3 TO N3V3R H4NG MY D4UGHT3RS." Redglare stated. "4ND WH3TH3R YOU L1K3 1T OR NOT, 1'M K33P1NG TH4T PROM1S3."

Amanda looked at the Highblood. "AND-YOU'R3-GOING-TO-LET-HER-DO-THIS!?"

The Highblood stayed silent. He didn't care either way. For once, he was considering her emotions. Why? Because of everything that happened 7 months ago and the way it affected her.

Redglare walked over to Latula. Terezi climbed onto the stage and quickly walked over to Redglare. Latula walked to her as well.

"I-will-not-let-her-get-away-with-this. She-won't-get-away-with-it. Even-if-I-have-to-hang-her-myself."

Redglare froze. Anger and hate boiled inside her. She turned to Amanda, and almost snarled.

"1 W1LL FUCK1NG MURD3R YOU 1F YOU TOUCH H3R!"

Almost everyone stared at Redglare. She never threatened to murder someone, or even had an aggressive personality. She was really infuriated right now. The whole situation pissed her off. But really, she couldn't waste her time on her.

"l3ts just go..." Latula says.

Redglare sighed. She needed to calm down anyway. Latula slightly tugged Redglare's arm, walking towards the exit.

"If-you-take-one-step-off-of-this-stage-"

Redglare looked back at Amanda. There was a gleam of amusement in her blind, teal eyes. Latula walked off of the stand. Redglare walked off the stand after Terezi. She looked at Amanda once again, sending her a gleam of hate. She then proceeded to exit the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa I love these two qwq


	42. Redglare: Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the current point in the story.

Redglare was standing alone. No one nearby. No one to hear her. No one to see her. No one to have any association with her at all. Which is what she wanted.

It had been three months since the incident with Amanda. Now, she had different things on her mind.

She was now leaning against a wall. The silence was broken by a faint sigh. Her glasses had previously been removed, revealing glowing deep red eyes. Though they were faint, there were two slits going down the centers of her blurred irises. Darker red. Her pupils. Shaped like a dragon's. All blurred by a cornea of slightly pale red. Of course, she's blind, which is the reason why. Anytime a troll has any kind of severe defect in their eyes have reddened eyes. Blindness results in pure red eyes. But there was something different about her expression. The normal calm look was replaced with a look of distress. She stared up at the ceiling, A single pale teal tear formed and slid down her cheek. She exhaled, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

The memories of her past have been coming back more and more. Especially today.

 

Memories she didn't want to come back.

 

"M1ndf4ng, pl34s3!-"

Redglare winced at the sound of the door opening, whimpering slightly. She could feel her throat tightening. The feeling of being unable to breathe. She breathed heavily. She hanged there for several minutes, slowly choking to death. The choking feeling seemed to return to her. Every time she remembered it, it came back. Every time someone touched her throat, it came back. It haunted her endlessly, day and night, never stopping until she finally slept. When she slept. If she slept.

That's why she freaked out when someone touched her neck. The feeling of something touching her neck reminded her of the feeling of the rope around her neck. The feeling of someone or something around her throat makes her feel like she's choking, how much depends on the tightness. When someone grabs her throat, it's enough to make her feel unable to breathe. If it's simply something like a scarf, and it's wrapped around her neck, she feels slight pressure on her throat. Why? She wonders the same thing. It's over. It has been for many sweeps. It should be gone by now. Could it be because she's dead, and the dead sometimes relive things from their deaths?

She didn't know.

You c4n't k33p l3tt1ng h3r do th1s to you.

She ran her hands through her hair, stopping in front of her horns. She then released it. It was straight. ((I don't know the proper term for it. If you search "Short Scene Hair" you'll get a pretty good idea, though.)) As black as her vision. Nothing special about it.

How can she just ignore it? All of the lies. All of the pain. All of the stress. All of the crimes that have gone unpunished.

And she hasn't done one thing about it.

"You'll n3v3r b3com3 4 l3g1sl4c3r4tor," Redglare spoke in a firm tone.  
"Oh? We'll-see-about-that," the orange blood spoke in a smug tone.

Redglare sneered slightly. The scent of orange came to her, almost making her gag in disgust. It was absolutely revolting. She glared at the wall. In her mind, memories of Amanda were coming back.

"That-disgusting-freak-you-call-a-daughter-better-not-touch-Claire-again! If-she-does-she-won't-even-walk-when-I'm-done-with-her!"

Redglare emitted a deep, low growl. It sounded like Pyralspite, except not as deep and terrifying. Every troll growls and purrs like their lusii. With the Pyropes having dragons for lusii, they sound more threatening than others. The Highblood and Condesce, however, are the most terrifying. The Highblood can scare someone without even trying.

The memory replayed in her mind. Her eyes glowed a brighter red. If Amanda even thought of hurting Terezi, she would tear her apart.

"1f you 3V3R touch my d4ught3r, 1 won't 3v3n l3t you h4v3 4 tr14l. 1 w1ll k1ll you. 1f you m4n4g3 to g3t 4w4y, no m4tt3r wh4t you do, no m4tt3r wh3r3 you go, 1 w1ll f1nd you. 4nd you w1ll b3 h4ng3d. 1f 1 don't k1ll you 4noth3r w4y."

Redglare then realized something. Terezi was alone when she left. Amanda is after her now. Putting the two together, adding in the fact that Redglare's alone in a building far from Terezi, ends up with the possibility that Amanda either has or is trying to get to Terezi. Redglare stood. She had to get to Terezi. Even if Amanda isn't after her right now, she can't take any chances.

"You b3tt3r hop3 to gog th4t 1 don't f1nd out th4t you took my d4ught3r," Redglare muttered to herself, picking up her sword and replacing the glasses on her face. "b3c4us3 1f you h4v3, th3r3's go1ng to b3 h3ll to p4y."

Redglare then left the room.


	43. Vriska: Look for Mindfang

Vriska ran across the field, meeting Karkat and Latula.

"HAVE YOU FOUND HER?" Karkat asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"Not even a hair," Vriska said, trying to breathe normally again.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" Karkat asked, mainly to himself.

"I'm going to go 8sk my mother, then Redgl8re. You two go 8sk the others."

"OKAY," Karkat says.

"1'll go f1nd my moth3r. 1t'll b3 f4st3r th4t w4y," Latula says.

"Ok8y," Vriska says.

They each ran off into different directions. Vriska ran towards where her mother normally would be: at the docks.

. . .

Vriska ran onto the deck of her mother's ship. She was greeted by a sword almost cutting her head in half. Almost. If it weren't for her fast reflexes, she would be dead.

"WHAT THE F8CK?!" Vriska exclaimed, getting almost everyone's attention.

"$orry, la-"

"Just forget it," Vriska growled. "Where the hell is my mother?"

"She sAid she wAs going to find RedglAre," Morgan spoke.

Vriska groaned. "Gr8."

"Sorry," she said.

"Yeah..." Vriska said.

She sighed and turned back, leaving the ship and going towards the clearing.


	44. Terezi: Listen

A fuzzy feeling flooded over the young teal-blood. She was laying on something. Something cold. Possibly a floor? Maybe the ground?

She let out a soft groan, opening her eyes. As if anything were to show up. She sat up. Her "teal" eyes were glowing a faint red.

She sniffed the air. Dust. Wood. Orange. Violet. Teal.

Violet?

There was a sudden creak on the opposite side of the room. Her head snapped in the direction it came from. The scent of orange filled the room. It's tangy scent flooded her nose like rushing water. It disgusted her. She let out a faint hiss, barely audible.

"So-you're-finally-awake?" a female voice spoke.

Terezi remained silent. She knew that voice. Too well. She growled at her.

Amanda walked to the teal blood, kneeling in front of her. Terezi crawled back, soon realizing she was only two inches from a wall. She glared at her.

"Well...I-finally-got-you-here. It-wasn't-easy-surprisingly. You-may-be-weak-but-you-sure-as-hell-put-up-a-struggle. I'll-give-you-that-much."

"WH3R3 TH3 H3LL 4M 1?" Terezi asked sharply.

"A-building-in-the-forest. Far-from-everyone-else."

Terezi hissed. "WHY D1D YOU K1DN4P M3?!"

Amanda smiled. "Well-you-see. Your-mother-and-I-have-something-to-settle-"

"WH4T DO 1 H4V3 TO DO W1TH 1T?"

"Let-me-speak. We-have-something-to-settle. You-are-the-only-way-I-can-get-to-her."

"YOU'R3 LY1NG."

Amanda stared at her, then sighed. "Right..."

"WHY D1D YOU BR1NG M3 H3R3?"

"So-Redglare-would-come-looking-for-me." Amanda admitted. "You-are-the-only-way-to-get-to-her-that-I-could-think-of."

"4r3 you us1ng m3 4s b41t?" Terezi asks, lowering her tone slightly.

"Honestly-yes."

Terezi glared at her, growling. "1 HON3STLY DON'T BL4M3 H3R FOR H4T1NG YOU!"

Amanda perked up a bit. "And-on-the-topic-of-hating-someone-is-here-for-you."

Terezi was about to ask, before she noticed the strong scent of violet. She knew who it was. Fear flooded over her as her "teal" eyes slowly shifted to the figure standing behind Amanda.

"I'll-let-you-two...talk...alone."

Amanda then left the room, leaving them alone.

Terezi looked at the figure, her pupils dilated.

He walked towards her, kneeling in front of her.

"FiNaLlY..." he spoke. "i CaN fInIsH wHaT i StArTeD..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh well look who showed up  
> how nice


	45. Redglare: Reach Your Limit

Redglare walked back into the field. Latula, Karkat, Vriska, Mindfang, Aradia, Mituna, and Aradia were already waiting there. Latula was sitting on the ground, doing everything in her power to not start crying, Karkat had just returned before Redglare came back, Vriska was on edge, worried as hell about her moirail, Aradia found out through Vriska, Mituna came with Latula, and Mindfang was already with Redglare.

Redglare walked over to the group, stopping next to Mindfang. Latula stood, looking at her mother. Every emotion she was feeling was clouded by rage. More rage than she'd shown when Gamzee beat Terezi in the clearing. Latula knew it wasn't just rage. There was pain, regret, sadness, hatred, and fear. Regretting not being there with Terezi, sadness didn't need to be explained, hatred towards Amanda, who Redglare swore was behind it all, and fear that Terezi may be dead. Upon understanding that, the same fear flooded over Latula.

"WHERE THE HELL COULD SHE BE?" Karkat asked, breaking the silence.

"1 don't know wh3r3 sh3 1s but 1 know who m1ght h4v3 don3 th1s," Redglare stated, looking at Latula.

"d0nt y0u have s0me kind 0f mental c0nnecti0n with terezi that w0uld let y0u kn0w where she is?" Aradia asked.

Redglare's red eyes met with Latula's bright teal eyes. Of course she knew what she was thinking. Not only because she, too, was thinking it. But because of their linked minds. Of course they do. But that's also the problem. How could they not have any mental contact with Terezi? How could they not hear her thoughts? They normally could hear and see each other's thoughts, emotions, feelings, and everything. They could feel each others emotions and pain. They could look into each other's eyes and see their thoughts. They knew every little detail about each other. Nothing was private between the three. Even distance couldn't break the link. One of them could be on the opposite side of Alternia from the other two and get hurt, think, or anything and the other two would know. That's how they found out about Gamzee attacking Terezi. That and someone heard her screams.

"Th4t's th3 probl3m. W3 c4n't g3t 4ny form of 4 conn3ct1on from T3r3z1. 1f w3 could, 1 would'v3 found h3r by now."

Six sweeps...thirteen years...not once did that link fail them except for when they were in SGRUB, but that was because they had no way of going to her and protecting her. Somehow, when Gamzee was with her, they didn't feel the pain she felt. They're partially thankful for that, but they hate that fact more than anything. If they had felt the pain, maybe- just maybe -they could've helped her.

Wait...that was also in the game...

They both caught onto something: a series of questions that crossed both of their minds.

But if Terezi was kidnapped, how did they not hear her screams? Knowing Terezi, she would put up a fight and most likely hurt herself in an attempt to escape. So, why did they feel no pain? Why did they not hear any thoughts? She's the Seer of Mind, and she can communicate with people mentally just as she did with her lusus. They should be able to communicate with her. Even in her sleep. Again, just as Dragonmom did.

There was nothing more than fear and pain in Latula's eyes. Behind those red shades, there was a totally different person. Not the concerned person that she'd been before. Now, it was someone who was broken, and scared. That mask she wore was broken, as a result of trying to help Terezi.

Redglare walked over to her, kneeling down beside her. Latula hugged her. Even at 7 sweeps, she was a lot shorter than Redglare. Of course, she was much younger. Because trolls age much slower than humans, their heights would be considered too tall for their age in human years. Latula was 17, and was actually 5'11. Redglare was 22, and was literally 7'3, which made her quite intimidating to those shorter than her. Which was almost everyone below her blood caste. Blood castes have a lot to do with heights. The higher the caste, the taller the troll gets.

"1 know 4m4nd4 h4s h3r."

"h0w d0 y0u kn0w she t00k her?"

Redglare looked at Aradia. "Who 3ls3 would t4k3 h3r? 4m4nd4 would do 4nyth1ng to p1ss m3 off."

"I think we should go," Mindfang says. "You need to rest and we all need to try and find her tomorrow."

Redglare looked up at her. "3xcus3 m3?"

"Look, Redgl8re. You and I 8oth know that you're stressed as hell right now. As long as I'm still here, you're not going to st8y here searching for her all night. She m8y 8e your daughter, 8ut you need to t8ke a damn 8r8ke. If you want to find her, you have to 8e a8le to look for her. 8eing tired as hell isn't going to help you in the least 8it, and you f8cking know this."

Redglare stared at her, but didn't argue, knowing both points she was making. "F1n3."

Mindfang and Redglare knew each other as well as their own descendants, if not more. They probably knew each other even more than they knew themselves. Mindfang didn't have to make her point clear in order for Redglare to understand. But that was also something that came natural with Redglare. She sighed and stood up. Latula released her as she did.

~~

Redglare took Latula to her hive, and returned to the field. She stared over at the court.

"H3'll prob4bly jump down my thro4t for l34v1ng 1f 1 go b4ck..."

Of course, Redglare left without permission. Not like she cared. She put her daughters before everything else.

Why 1s 1t 4lw4ys us?? Do3sn't 4m4nd4 h4v3 oth3r p3opl3 to p1ss off? Why my f4m1ly?

She simply blinked, knowing why. Amanda was determined to get rid of Redglare to finally become a head legislacerator. Kidnapping Terezi was her way of getting Redglare to come to her, that way she could kill her. But Redglare didn't know she had her. She didn't know Amanda's plans. She had no clue where she was. But she does know she wants to kill her. Amanda told her that a million times.

 

"You'v3 push3d m3 too f4r th1s t1m3, Bl4yk3," Redglare muttered. "You 4lw4ys w4nt3d to push m3 to my 4bsolut3 l1m1t." Redglare looked into the distance. "Congr4tul4t1ons. You h4v3 succ3ss." She scoffed, displeased with her failure to not let Amanda push her to this point.

"1'm go1ng to f1nd you 3v3ntu4lly. 4nd wh3n 1 do..." She looked at her sword.

 

"1 don't c4r3 wh4t 1 s41d wh3n 1 b3c4m3 L3g1sl4c3r4tor. 1 don't c4r3 1f 1 g3t h4ng3d 4g41n 4s 4 r3sult."

 

Her throat seemed to tighten as the feeling of her choking to death came back. For once, she brushed it off. For once, she could brush it off. The sudden lack of oxygen hurt, but was only her mind. The raging chaos she called a mind. What she said next came out with a sharp hiss, fear drowned out by seething rage.

 

"1 sw34r to gog 1'm go1ng to k1ll you."


	46. Gamzee: Push her too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking on Terezi...

Teal blood coated the dark gray floor. Terezi laid curled up on the floor. Her body was now littered with cuts, bruises, and coated with a layer of blood. Her shirt was torn now, a result of struggling to get away from Gamzee.  
  
She was barely able to breathe at this point. She wheezed with each inhale. She slowly uncurled herself. Pain surged through her body like lightning. She let out a pained whimper, not aware that he was standing over her. She breathed in, tasting his scent. She froze, tensing every muscle in her frail body. She started shaking more, before her body couldn't hold her up anymore. She collapsed to the ground, faintly yelping.  
  
Gamzee stood over her, watching every move she made. He was covered in her teal blood, and covered in scratches. He scoffed. "You weak little bitch." He kicked her side, knocking her over again. "YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO DIE, DO YOU?!"  
  
Terezi coughed up more blood, the taste of metal flooding her mouth. She gagged slightly. She wanted, oh so badly, to scream. Her throat was hurting from screaming in pain. It's surprising no one has heard her. Gamzee walked over to her, grabbing her hair and pulled her up. Terezi grabbed his wrist, clawing at him as violently as possible. It did nothing but piss him off more. She knew it was no use. He was as stubborn as his ancestor. He then threw her across the room, proceeding to grip his wrist, violet blood trailing down his hands. Terezi's face made contact with the wall again. A pained shriek filled the room.  
  
She slid down to the floor, her face covered in teal blood. Gamzee walked over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back up. She staggered, unable to balance herself due to her weakness. Her right arm shot up, and she grabbed his upper arm. She then dragged her nails down his arm as hard as she could, leaving five deep cuts down his arm. He roared in pain and shoved her away, grabbing his arm and growling. Terezi took that as an opportunity to get away from him. She got up, almost falling in the process, and ran to opposite side of the room. The room was rather large, and had areas where she could squeeze into and hide. She crawled between a shelf and the wall, since there was a space behind it. With her size, she could manage it and not have a problem. She slid back, pushing her self until she was parallel to the wall.  
  
Gamzee stared over at the shelf, violet blood running down his arm and hands, dripping onto the floor. He was tempted to say something, but he stayed silent. He looked at his arm, growling at the deep cuts going down his arm. Terezi was shaking and curled up against the wall. Teal blood was now on the wall and floor- not like there wasn't more everywhere else. Terezi's thoughts were jumbled, mainly circling the question of why she can't communicate with Redglare or Latula. She froze when she heard him walking to the shelf. Her heart stopped, and she became paralyzed with fear.  
  
"I know you're there, you little bitch," Gamzee growled. "I'm getting REAL FUCKING TIRED OF YOU!" Gamzee proceeded to pull the shelf away and grab her by her hair. He then threw her down, exactly as he had at the park. A growl came from the room, though not from  him.  
  
"1'm g3tt1ng t1r3d of you 4s w3ll, m4k4r4..." Terezi commented, mustering a surprisingly aggressive tone. Normally, she wasn't a violent or aggressive person. That's why she rarely ever fought back. "...touch m3 4g41n...1 d4r3 you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Gamzee growled.   
  
Terezi stood up, looking up at Gamzee.  Her eyes were at their last stage of change. Finally back to their old pure red. Though now, her eyes were glowing, just like Redglare. Teal blood ran from her nose, mouth and several cuts on her face, and blood ran down her arms from cuts. Her shirt was shirt was torn, showing parts of her stomach and sides. Those spots were mostly bruised. She hissed at him, sounding more like a viperbeast than a dragon- more like a combination of both.  
  
"wh4t? do 1 n33d to sp34k up for you?" she said sharply. "B3C4US3 1 C4N TH4T V3RY W3LL!"  
  
"Are you trying to sound stronger than you really are?" Gamzee chuckled lightly. "YOU AND I KNOW YOU'RE NOT STRONG AT ALL!"  
  
"TH4NKS TO YOU, YOU SON OF 4 B1TCH."  
  
Gamzee walked over to her, growling and attempted to grab her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops cliffhanger  
> you're welcome :'^3


	47. Legislacerators: Have a serious discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to Redglare.
> 
> And introducing a new character in the story  
> Actually a few new characters

"You're all aware of the current s!tuat!on !nvolv!ng Amanda, Redglare, Terez! and poss!bly Gamzee. ! don't care how long !t takes, you're go!ng to f!nd her."  
  
The head legislacerator, as well as every legislacerator and Redglare, were standing outside of the ALC1. No one was happy. Several legislacerators were willing to help, but others were complaining. He was the same age as Redglare- almost at least. He was taller, but not much. His name was really Eracis. Though some of the legislacerators there were rarely even seen. Mostly because they have jobs that require them to be somewhere else. Others were just too busy to be seen, or no one payed attention. Either way, they were all there.  
  
"No one else has been able to f!nd her. We've searched the major!ty of the forest and almost every !nch of the H!ghblood terr!tory. We have perm!ss!on to search the lowblood terr!tory. ! don't want one !nch of th!s planet left un-searched. You w!ll f!nd her, and you won't stop unt!l you do."  
  
Most of them nodded in agreement, though a couple faintly sighed. One a little too loud, getting the attention of both head legislacerators.  
  
"!s that a problem?" Eracis asked sharply.  
  
"No." The legislacerator spoke.  
  
They all knew better than to argue with him. If there's one thing you don't do, it's argue with the Grand Highblood or the Head Legislacerator, or mess with Redglare. Everyone would soon see why.  
  
"F!rst of all, we have several charges aga!nst Amanda. Murder, attempted murder, m!sconduct, assault, ch!ld abuse, and now k!napp!ng." Eracis said, leaving out some of the charges. "Start!ng w!th the murder of Trav!s Nevlen. She p!nned the blame on Latula, and tr!ed to have her executed. They were false charges and accusat!ons, and were dropped. For Amanda, they haven't been dropped. !'m not go!ng through all of th!s. You all know what your job !s. The m!nute you f!nd her, come back here. One m!stake can cause Terez!'s death."  
  
"1f T3r3z1 d13s, 1'll k1ll 3v3ry l4st p3rson on th1s pl4n3t." Redglare commented. "4nd 1 m34n 1t."  
  
Several legislacerators stared at her, considering they'd never heard her say something like that before. Eracis, who'd known her longer than any of them, wasn't phased. He'd heard her say a lot of things like this. Some legislacerators were showing disapproval, since a Legislacerator isn't supposed to act the way Redglare does. Though she has a right to.  
  
"1 don't c4r3 1f you 4pprov3 of th3 w4y 1'm 4ct1ng or not. Wh3n 1t com3s to my d3sc3nd4nts, 1'll k1ll 3v3ryon3 1n 4lt3rn14 1f th4t's wh4t 1t t4k3s to prot3ct th3m. Most of you w3r3n't r41s3d by som3th1ng born w1th th3 lu  
  
"You h4v3 24 hours to f1nd h3r." Redglare stated, then left the building.  
  
"Fa!lure !s not an opt!on. Don't stop search!ng unt!l you f!nd her." Eracis said, before leaving.   
  
The rest of the legislacerators went outside, immediately beginning to search for her, using every aspect of what they were trained to do. Most of them split up into groups ranging from 2 to 4 people per group. The rest went alone. They knew that if one mistake was made, Redglare would tear them apart. Literally. If they returned without finding her location, she'd kill them. They all knew her well enough to know that no one should mess with her descendants or even her. They know she's capable of murdering someone because of her anger, and they don't want to be the victim of her rage. She was the most violent legislacerator in the entire court. They've seen what she can do. She's fatally wounded someone before just for threatening her. Most of them have at least. And putting yourself on the receiving end of a Pyrope's rage is basically suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 ALC stands for Alternian Legislaceration Court
> 
> Also, next chapter will be longer.


	48. Redglare: Expose Your Feelings

Redglare was standing in the same room she was in before Terezi went missing. She was still too angry to think properly. She'd never been this pissed off in her life. Amanda finally succeeded in pushing her over her limit. Though she never considered what the consequences would be. Those consequences? Amanda's going to die. One way or another. She doesn't care how. But she'd be honored to do it herself. Everyone knows that if she murdered Amanda, there'd be no charges. Only because she'd be doing the entire planet a favor. The orange blooded bitch deserves to die in the most brutal way possible. She'd love to listen to every second of her execution, just to hear the pained screaming and the sickening sound of her neck snapping. A smile crept across her lips. Such a rare sight. The only difference was the reason. The thought of Amanda screaming and begging for freedom, the sound of her neck snapping from the long drop making the noose suddenly jerk back, like any rope would when it's attached to something and it's dropped, or her choking and trying to breathe, the sound of her heart rate slowly decreasing...it pleased her. It wasn't normal for her to act this way. Everyone knew that. They say she's taking things "a little too far." But she couldn't take it too far when it comes to protecting her descendant and making sure she stays alive. All of her violence towards Gamzee and Amanda recently was purely from love and wanting to keep her safe. Now? There's nothing in Alternia that can keep her from getting to Terezi and bringing her back to safety. Alive. Even if it meant dying in the process. Nothing will ever hurt her descendants and get away with it.  
  
But here she was, too angry to breathe properly, much less think. Her mind clouded by rage, only able to think about the bad things that could be happening/have happened to Terezi, her screaming mentally because doing it literally would hurt her, and what she could've done to prevent all of this. It's all she could think about. The minute she sees Amanda, all hell is going to break loose. And if Makara hurt her, she'd kill him. No matter what the consequences are.  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself for this." The Highblood was standing across from her.  
  
"Th3n who, pr4y t3ll, 1s to bl4m3? 1 should'v3 b33n th3r3 to prot3ct h3r r4th3r th4n s1tt1ng h3r lo4th1ng 1n my own 4ng3r 4nd t34rs. 1 kn3w th4t 4m4nd4 would do 4nyth1ng to p1ss m3 off-"  
  
"You're not the person to blame. It's Amanda and Gamzee. You and I both know that you weren't aware of the fact that Amanda would go for Terezi at that time. Continuing to blame yourself for this is only going to make your problems worse. And it sure as hell isn't helping us find Terezi."  
  
Redglare looked up at him. He wasn't that much taller than her; she was over seven feet, and he was around eight feet or more. Not like that made a difference. "You'r3 only s4y1ng th4t b3c4us3 you don't w4nt m3 to bl4m3 mys3lf 4nd f33l l1k3 sh1t. 1t's not go1ng to work th1s t1m3. 1 know you'r3 ly1ng, 4nd you c4n't d3ny th4t."  
  
He knew she was certain that it was her fault. She'd almost killed herself for Terezi before. She came too close once, but that was too long ago for Terezi to even remember. Silence flooded the room, and they just locked in stare. Her eyes were a reddened teal, seeming to be clearing the redness, which made him uncomfortable considering it never did that. As for her, she was confused as to what was going on with her vision. No one had ever seen it happen before, but it has. Except this time, it doesn't feel the same. Turning her attention back to her own emotions and the person in front of her, she realized she'd started crying. It wasn't something she did normally. She hadn't cried in a while. As far as she remembered. But then she hasn't had her descendant kidnapped before. She never failed to keep Amanda away from Terezi. Until now.  
  
"1 c4n't fuck1ng do th1s 4nymor3..." she choked out, trying to force herself to calm down and hold back sobs. She knew she wouldn't succeed, but still she tried. "1'm t1r3d of h4v1ng to l1v3 1n f34r of my d3sc3nd4nt dy1ng 4t th3 h4nds of yours. 1 h4v3n't gon3 on3 d4mn d4y w1thout zon1ng out wh1l3 do1ng my work. 1'v3 b33n l34v1ng just to m4k3 sur3 sh3's s4f3 4nd to g3t h3r 4w4y from h1m. 1 c4n't br1ng h3r h3r3 b3c4us3 sh3 just c4n't st4y h3r3. Now, 1'm t4k1ng my r4g3 out on th3 oth3r L3g1sl4c3r4tors 4nd my thr34ts w1ll 31th3r m4k3 m3 los3 my job or g3t m3 3x3cut3d. 4nd 1t's 4ll b3c4us3 of 4m4nd4 4nd your m3nt4lly unst4bl3 d3sc3nd4nt! 1'v3 gott3n 4 lot of sh1t from th3 h34d pros3cutor 4lr34dy b3c4us3 of th1s-"  
  
"First of fucking all, your attitude is exactly why you're in this position. The fact that you worry too damn much about whether Terezi was safe or not despite you knowing that she had several people around her to protect her is exactly why you're paranoid and depressed. Your anger stimulates from the hatred you feel towards Amanda and Gamzee, and the constant irritation from not controlling that anger. And that's exactly why you haven't done half of the shit you need to do ever since this started."  
  
His tone was cold and burned just as the flames that her lusus created. It was enough to make her go silent- cower in her shell once more. Once again for the first time in half a sweep. His words were emotionless and cruel, which only made her feel worse. They struck her like a whip, as some form of emotional retribution, burning like acid and eating away at her mind slowly. She wouldn't deny that he was right, because he really is.  
  
"Second of all, if you would just control your motherfucking feelings and actually act like a Legislacerator rather than a bitch, then the Head Prosecutor wouldn't be pissed off and you wouldn't have a chance of losing your job due to your uncontrolled violence."  
  
That one sentence echoed in her mind. Only one part of it...  
  
 _"and actually act like a legislacerator rather than a bitch"_  
  
And the echoing centering around the end of that phrase, just to add fuel to the now conflagration that is her new-formed rage.  
  
 _"rather than a bitch"_  
  
"Wh4t th3 _fuck_ d1d you just s4y?" Redglare spoke, anger tainting her tone, drowning her depression and fear and replacing it with nothing more than seething rage.


	49. It lives!

Hi I'm back from forgetting thus place was great and forgetting my password.

NEWS UPDATE 

Glorious people punched logic into me and I'm remaking this ENTIRE story FROM SCRATCH!! That means:

\- better grammar and longer chapters   
\- less violence  
\- more ancestorly disapproval and parent-child interactions  
\- no torturing the precious dragon   
\- NO SGRUB SESSION >:O  
\- More court scenes and Legislacerators  
\- fights over a jar of cherries because you don't have cherries in the same room as a blind, cherry addicted dragon child

I've been thinking this over for months and I feel confident in a more PG I guess story that is still M rated. Plus we get to see Redglare smart off to GHB because everyone loves Sassy Dragon Mamma >;P

 

I know Terezi was gonna beat the soberness out of Gamzee so I'll make a next chapter and explain what was going to happen after whatever was going on in the last chapter.

Thanks for reading and I appreciate all the support and views! Watch for the new story!! Hopefully we can get it at least started tomorrow!


	50. Summary of end

So at some point in her life, Redglare was gonna physically fight the overgrown goat and Eric blows a gasket and then fights break out everywhere blah blah

Myrian, Eracis's adopted sister, finds out that he was hurt and little fox lady turns into an angry lady and a glorious gay moirail named Vennor shows up not really but I'm planning as I type because chapters were going to end at 69 as requested.

Terezi's thin little self beats the daylights out of Gamzee and some sense into him and he finally gets all emotional and blah blah kismesis things Redglare comes in

Amanda tries to kill Terezi IN FRONT OF Redglare that sweet tall angel uvu Turns out the orangeblood couldn't hit a barn two inches away from her with a yard stick so she shoots the angel and the angel makes her regret her life blah blah blah

Spider ladies come in. Tarantula loses it and spiderling does moirail things who cares story over

Nothing much. I have a headache now from trying to remember.

But I will carry my tiny self to the wizard thingamajig and make something to make up for my absence and terrible grammar in this story.

Again thanks and GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR SASSY REMARKS BECAUSE REDGLARE NEEDS THEM >:O


	51. guess who's back back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rezi's back tell a friend

Yes hello it me. I'm alive (sadly) and do not have a chapter for you (sadly) but I do have an announcement that you won't like (sadly).

 

I'm more than likely gonna discontinue this because I have had 0 inspiration and haven't even gotten into a writing mood in a while now. I said I'd update over the summer, spring break, and whatever but that didn't happen obviously. But I do have junk going on with my Tumblr blogs so you can go check those out if you wanna know what I'm up to.

 

Here are the two that matter:

[Admin Blog](https://terezipyropeandpyralspite.tumblr.com)

[Aesthetics Blog](http://rezisaesthetics.tumblr.com)

 

But if y'all are wondering then I'll just update here too.

I didn't mention at all that I had a matesprite (drink puns amirite) from February 27 of last year to last month and he kinda broke up with me over an opinion and so I'm coping with that. Also, back in I think February of this year I had a HUGE spike of anxiety and so I'm on meds for that now. I've gotten into drawing again, sewing, and I've found that I really like trying smoothies so that's a cool thing. I also had a breakup with my moirail BUT I have a new, better, and amazing moirail and it's going great.

I had 13 cats at one point but now we can only find seven of them so yeah we're missing five kittens. I have three budgies now. I think that's about it really.

But yeah you can go follow my blogs which really aren't anything special and yeah

 

Sorry as well.

Thanks for reading ;0

\- Rezi


End file.
